Labels
by Ph.Acidity
Summary: Labels: Everyone has them. They help us identify things, but they also do so much more. What happens when Black ignores a label? Yaoi, warnings inside. Touya/ Black x N. Don't like don't read.(Notice: In the process of rewriting and editing.)
1. Ntroduction

**Hm, I rushed this a bit but I love the concept of it, so yes this will be a very frequent update (hopefully). Chapters will be longer and will take longer to put out. Think of this as an introduction.**

**I'm going to say this once: Because you can obviously read, youshould know this is yaoi and if that isn't your cup of tea then try something that was invented recently called 'Don't read it'. Also something else important, this story has a possiblity for future rape so keep that in mind.**

Everyone is labeled. Most people enjoy their labels, but Black disliked them. The first label was his name: Black. Simple, right? Absolutely wrong.

Black's name was far from simple. It was far too easy to make fun of for one. He just dreaded it when White called him _Blackberry_. Black couldn't poke fun at White's name as easily though, if he could that is. White had an iron grip on Black. She could make him do whatever she wanted and she _abused_ that power. She would use Black as a test dummy for her plans and lock him up, blaming him for the plan's failure. She would push him in non-push friendly environments, such as the landing of stairwells and next to cliffs. And now his head has gotten caught in the bars of the railing on the second floor of an abandoned house, when she conveniently left, completely ignoring his cries for help.

Black did not like the position he was currently in. Considering the house was abandoned and the fact that White could make it seem as Black was in his room all day, he could tell that he was going to be here for a while.

Black glanced around, not moving his head all too much because that would irritate his neck. There was a severe lack of electrical appliances, or anything electrical for that matter. He couldn't believe White brought him here looking for a Rotom to power a toy car or something stupid like that.

Black tried to focus on something other the house so he closed his eyes and though about that man he saw in the park, with his green hair. He had no known label, but White had called him a pedophile, a word Black was not acquainted with. He felt the label fit the man for some strange reason. White had said that it fit because he was a grown man playing with kids in a park and after that she left.

Black didn't think it was weird to be playing in the park with kids. He did it himself all the time and maybe adults would like to relive the time when they were younger.

Black fell asleep and dreamt of green hair…

…Zzzz…

When Black woke up he wasn't sitting like he was previously. He was on a bed, back down, staring at the ceiling. He felt something around his neck so he reached for it but his hands were restrained.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Came an unfamiliar voice. Black turned to the direction of the voice. It was the man with green hair and he was approaching the bed.

"You're that guy I saw in the park, aren't you?" Black asked, rhetorically.

"Maybe… I'm N." N. replied.

"Did you get my head out of those bars?" N. nodded. "How did you do it?"

"With this." N. replied holding up a small bottle so that Black could read it.

Black read the label. "Sex lube?" He looked at N., who was grinning evilly. "What would you need that for?" Black asked. N. took a step closer to the bed. Black tried to get loose but N. grabbed his arms.

"Why would I go through all this trouble just to let you escape?" N. asked as he climbed onto the bed, so that he was over Black. N. let go off Black and began to run his hand through Black's hair. "Such sweet, wonderful brown hair." N. brought his head down to Black's. "Smell just as good as it looks." N. brought his head back and noticed that Black was crying.

"Please stop…" He whispered.

N. licked at some of Black's tears. "There's no reason to cry; if you're good I'll even let you go."

Black only wonder what he meant by 'good'. He continued to cry while N. pulled away the only thing standing in-between fondling and full on rape.

"You don't want to do this." Black whimpered.

N. Responded by pulling him on to his lap and inserting a finger in. He began fingering Black and grasped the smaller boy's now free member. "You like that, don't you?" N. asked, while he pulled a little.

Black let out a very audible moan.

"This is easier than I thought…" N. said, letting go off Black. Black just stared at him.

"You want me to continue?" N. asked seductively and getting very close to Black.

"No I don't. Can I go now?" Black asked, pulling back on some of his clothes.

N. looked upset. "No you can't." He replied walking out of the room and locking it.

**... there will be more parts to this but I felt the need to end here. Next chapter will be N. Pov. Please review and I hope all of you enjoy!**


	2. NCognito

**:**

**Hurray! Another N. chapter! I will try to make N. less ooc, ok? It's somewhat hard; he's such an undeveloped character in my book. Hm hm Hah! N. joke! - I'm famous for! Please R&R and above all enjoy! Oh almost forgot,**

**N.'s pov: (Point of view)**

This was not going the way I planned, but was I upset? Slightly, but I would not let it show. I could not let it show. It would break my plan in two… and Ghetsis will be so upset. What! No, this was all my plan and Ghetsis would be upset regardless, he always is. The hate I receive from that man; it is endearing.

He would treat me so cruelly and do things to me that were considered… taboo, incest, evil, all of the above! Now it was my turn! I had waited so long… carefully planning like my father did... and…

I glanced down at my hands which were doing an awkwardly weird motion. I pulled them apart.

Why was I doing that? What was that motion anyway? Maybe I could ask Black… No! Asking him would prove I have no idea what I am doing! I will find out later.

I settled down at my mahogany desk. Such rich color of the wood, it reminded me of Black's hair, though that was so much softer, and much more tug able. Oh, I would love to hear him beg for it… but he's so defiant. How do I break him?

I could just keep doing it to him until he gets used to it and accepts it, but I heard virgins are the best and I really want to enjoy it and not have him hate me afterwards. Maybe… just maybe I made a rash decision. No, I have not! I have spent days upon years watching this child! I have seen how he is socially awkward, too scared to fight back, and how no one will notice when he is gone. I have seen him sitting alone while I played with the other children. I've watched him for a very long time, and I still am. I am tired of watching and waiting, I want to do something… but what?

I started to spin in my chair, trying to think of a way to manipulate the child. He was prime for the taking, tied up, laying on a bed, _whimpering, _and _naked_. Well almost. Black had probably found a mysterious way to get his pants back up without using his hands, such an interesting character…

I got up, casually strolled over to a bookshelf and took down a book with a blank cover. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching even though I knew no one was and crept back to my chair. I sat down, opened the book and pulled my legs in close to my body, as if that would keep people from reading over my shoulders.

I slowly realized how ridiculous I looked.

Ghetsis would be ashamed of me… I tossed the book and heard it make a loud thump sound. I suddenly felt guilty about tossing it and I got up to retrieve it, placing it back on the shelf. Ghetsis has thrown many books, mostly at me, but he had never felt guilty about it. I was so unlike my fath- Ghetsis… so imperfect.

I could feel tears. I didn't let them fall though. Ghetsis had told me that tears showed a person's weakness. So I didn't let myself cry and I pushed all my thoughts of Ghetsis out of my mind.

Instead I thought of Black and his beautiful brown hair, his cute eyes, and the way he didn't hide his fear. Black was very scared of me, I had him tied to a bed after all. I could touch him, anywhere, and there was nothing he could do about it. I had him in my grasp; I just need to break him.

I got up, ignoring the fact I had work to do, I headed out my office and down the short hall. I stopped after a very short walk, as my destination wasn't far. I wonder what Black is doing? I wonder if he is thinking about me? Or is he trying to… escape? I was quickly overcome with a feeling of worry, worry that he did actually escape, and that led me to entering the room.

When I entered the room, Black stopped whatever he was doing, and that seemed suspicious to me. I had actually planned on just watching him and maybe talking to him, but that changed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, approaching the bed to get a better look.

"Nothing." Black said, nonchalantly.

I looked at his wrist, which were red. Then I watched at him breathe and it seemed quicken. Finally I felt the metal of the binds, and they were warm. I began to glare at him, begging him to say something to prove what I thought wrong.

"Please… just let my-

I jumped onto the bed, grinning evilly again. I had just thought of a very perverted thought and I wanted to try it, but for that, of course, I needed a volunteer.

"Why would I want your hands to be free? They will only present problems in the future." I replied to Black's little outburst.

Black started to sniffle. "The fact is that-

"Here's an interesting fact for you: The inside of a male's pelvis is shaped like a heart." Black looked confused.

"What does that have to do with anything…?" Black asked slowly.

"Broken hearts hurt, and I feel like breaking yours today." Black looked totally confused now. I thought I was clear in my meaning?

"W-wha…?" Black asked, blushing at his stutter.

I sat straight up and shook my head, more for my own understanding then his. "Nothing… you said you wanted your hands to be free?" Black nodded. "I want you to ask me, _politely._"

"Can you please let my hands free mister…" Black paused because he had obviously forgotten my name.

"N." I told him.

"Wha?" He asked in response.

"My name is N. and I told you that before!" I replied sharply.

"Oh,… well N., can you please let my hands free?" I sighed. He had no idea what polite was but I knew I was going to give in eventually so why not now? I pretended like I was thinking about it but I was actually trying to figure out where the key was… I might have misplaced it.

"Hm, if I let you free, you can't try to escape, okay?" I knew it was a horrible promise but he would agree and I could bust his ass every time I thought he was leaving… not that I couldn't before.

Black nodded, looking a little bit too happy.

I ignored his happy-go-lucky expression and dug into my pocket, looking for the key. I withdrew it shortly after and I forcefully pushed Black's head back into the mattress. He said something but it was muffled by my hand. I unlocked his appendages, and released him waiting to see what he would do.

The first move he made was to get from under me. So I sat on his stomach, and trapped him with my weight.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, bearing down on him.

"I just wanted to- ack! You're really heavy!" He whimpered. He started panting and the stutter… oh the stutter… "P-p-please! Get u-up y-your r-really h-heavy you k-know." I could feel my erection growing.

Black must have noticed because he sounded really panicked. "N-N.! Please g-get u-up! P-please?-

I pressed a finger to his mouth to quiet him. He did calm down, for a bit, but he saw that I was grinning again.

I bent over and kissed him on the forehead. He looked truly scared now and he was crying again. He turned his head away and attempted to push me off of him.

I grabbed his arms, to stop him. "Now, now Black, we both now you're not mentally or physically capable of doing that." He looked up at me, eyes still wet and springing fresh tears. He gave me a look of fear and desperation.

He started hiccupping. "I'm not ready…" He whimpered.

I was about to glare at him but stopped when I thought of Ghetsis.

After that I left him with a 'don't escape because I know where you live.' And I retreated to my office.

**Hm, he seems a bit ooc in my opinion but what better way to make him seem less ooc than to link everything he does to Ghetsis? (Sarcasm) I like this N. though, dark and evil and how he scares Black so! He made him stutter… Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! R&R please! **

**P.S.: I am famous for N. jokes (And the 'were' in the second paragraph serves a very big purpose.) oh and the pelvis thing is true and all, and ever since I found out about it I'm afraid my heart will break…**


	3. N Town

**I'm back and a long chapter awaits. Note: **_**Flashback minus the bolding…**_** I didn't want to feel rushed so I took my time. Hope you all enjoy! I know I sure did! **

**Warnings: Yaoi and lime…**

"_Hey, throw the ball over here!" A little boy asked. I happily threw it to him but a little too hard and it flew over his head. The ball flew a short distance away and landed in front of a short, brown-haired boy. The brown-haired boy had been reading a very good story, but he put down his book down all the same. He slowly reached over and grasped the round object that had penetrated his personal space. He looked around and his eyes meet mine. He had no reaction, which caught me by surprise. Normally children would smile or wave but he just threw the ball back over._

_I decided that the others would be fine without me. Most were leaving anyway, and this boy would soon be too. But when all the kids left when the sun was setting, this boy stayed, reading. So I went over to talk to him._

"_Hello," I said, waving and smiling kindly. "What are you reading?" _

"_Tula's web." The boy replied, not looking up._

"_I don't think I have read that one. What is it about?" I asked, knowing fully well that I had read it, but sometimes you must lie to make conversation._

"_It's about a Tepig that was born really small, and at first they were going to kill him but a girl saved him. So the girl takes care of him, and later on the want to eat the Tepig again, but a Joltik named Tula helps him by making words with her silk and-_

"_Slow down! I didn't hear half of what you said." I exclaimed, sitting down next to him. "Do you always talk this fast?"_

"_No, well, yes. My sister says I do, but I'm excited, that's all." The little boy replied._

"_Why are you excited?" I asked, my voice getting silkier by the minute._

"_My birthday is coming up…" The boy said slowly._

"_I'm excited too, you know." I purred, slightly leaning on the boy._

"_W-why?" The boy stuttered._

"_I made a new friend to__** play**__ with…" I started. "And I think I know the perfect gam-_

"_Black! It's time to go!" A womanly but slightly masculine voice called. A girl with brown hair appeared from around a tree. The boy next to me hopped up and ran over to girl, whispering a good bye as he left._

_I sighed. I was so close too. I could feel it though, he is the one. The one I could touch and abuse. Push around and use for my sexual desires. He was made for me, so it was only right for me to have him. However, I didn't do anything then, I decided to wait and, if I played my cards right, he would be mine. He will be mine in all of his premature-_

"Oomph!" I grunted as I hit the floor. I lifted my head of the floor, ignoring the fact that my nose hurt. It was kind of cold… and I shivered. I should go check on the heat. The boiler better not be broken! The last time the heat went out Ghetsis said I could stay at his place, and I sure was not about to do that.

I sat completely up, thinking about what I had to do today. I had to do the dishes, make some breakfast, maintain the yard, and fix up the house… I really did not want to do these things. I let my head lower and my eyes fell on my crotch and my apparent erection, and I thought about more pleasant and enjoyable things.

I wonder what Black is doing? Or how he is doing for that matter? He's probably shivering from the cold. This could be my chance to get really close to him! I just need to make myself as warm as possible.

I stood up, walked over to my closet and threw on a grey hoodie that served a double purpose: one of making me warmer and the other of hiding my erection that I had no and ones to come.

Feeling adequate in my warmth, I left my office, meeting the cold hallway air head on. I walked slowly down to Black's room, waiting for my erection to become less apparent. Though, what better way to scare a child then to walk into their room with an erection?

I pushed the door open, and poked my head in to see if my little captive was awake, which he was so I just strolled in and closed the door behind myself.

Black had pulled his pants back up. Not really a surprise there but he looked horrible cold regardless and there was nothing to provide warmth in the room.

"Are you cold?" I asked the shivering, little boy.

He paused, but ended up nodding. I opened my arms, as if I was about to hug someone. At first I don't think Black got the hint, because he didn't move, but as I was about to close my arms he slowly made his way over to me and let himself be engulfed.

He sniffled and looked up at me, looking like a little Cubchoo. His stomached growled and I sighed knowing full well that I had to feed him. "Come on," I started. "Let's get something to eat."

I led him out of the room, him still clinging to me, even though he was probably still afraid. WE walked down the stairs and he almost made us fall, so I decided to get payback later. I dropped him off in the kitchen as I headed to the pantry.

Now where is it? …Oh, There it is. I reached up a grabbed a box of pancake mix. I had not made these in a while and I was not even sure I could anymore. I headed back to the kitchen to make sure Black hadn't gotten into trouble. He was sitting at the kitchen table, musing around.

He turned to face me when I walked in. "Y-you're making pancakes?" He asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"I love pancakes." I replied, not really answering the question.

"P-pancakes are o-okay,… I guess…" He replied, making circles on the table with his finger.

I was about to snap at him about being grateful but I decided against it. "You'll love my pancakes." I replied, a little cheerful. Black ignored me and I just started to make the pancakes. I made seven, four for myself and three for Black. I set his down in front of him and watched as he just eyed them.

He sat staring at them for about three minutes and I couldn't tell if he was waiting for them to cool down or what. "They're not poisoned," I started, taking another bite of my pancakes. "Or drugged for that matter. I prefer all natural."

"D-do… D-do you have a-any syrup?" He asked quietly, to the point I almost didn't hear him. I was done with mine at this point and I was about to eat his… until he said something. So instead I just went and got the syrup as perverted thought began to fill my mind again…

I placed the syrup on the table and watched as he carefully let the syrup drip down onto the pancakes. When he thought it was enough he set the bottle down and watched the syrup spread out and seep into the pancakes. I could tell he was one of those "wet pancake people".

"Do you like syrup?" I asked. He nodded. I stood up, grabbing the syrup bottle. "I like syrup but sometimes the sweetness gets to me," I started walking from the kitchen, bottle still in hand. "That's why I don't eat it very often." I explained, twisting the cap off. "But I still love it." I said, slightly twisting the bottle for what was to come next. I was now standing behinds Black chair. He probably didn't know I was there. "… especially how it makes everything sweet." I said silkily, dumping the bottle on Black's head.

"Hey!" He practically yelled. I clamped his mouth shut, getting my hand a little sticky in the process.

I slowly withdrew his hand, licking it. He was glaring at me now, but the glare began to soften as fear filled his eyes. I spun his chair around so he was now facing me, and bent down to his eye level.

"You look delectably delicious." I told him, grinning again. His eyes were full of pure fear now, but I couldn't stop now. I had to keep going, to further break him.

I leaned in close and licked some syrup off his neck, smiling at how he tried to shy away. I licked his cheek next and he shivered. I continued licking him, cleaning him much like how a cat would clean it's kittens. It was soothing for me but I knew he was going through hell.

It was going so well, until I placed my hand on his crotch to get better leverage. He yelped and jumped, causing the chair to flip and him to hit the floor, registering the rest of his face un-lickable. I decided, that I was done with the licking and that I should properly clean him.

I peered over at him. He was crying now and his eyes were closed. I carried his whimpering form up the stairs and placed him in the bathroom. He had not opened his eyes the whole time so I doubt he knew we were in the bathroom,… that is until I started to fill the tub.

His eyes shot open and he slowly closed them again, pulling his legs in close, but other than that he didn't do very much. He knew what I was going to do and he knew it was unavoidable, so why not give in?

I turned the water off when the tub was full. I turned to Black, who was whimpering on the seat of the toilet. "Look, Black," I said sweetly. "I made you a nice warm refreshing bath. You can even add bubbles if you want."

Black looked at me, eyes still dripping wet. "Can we add bubbles?" He whispered. I nodded and got the bottle of bubble bath down.

"You want to get into the tub?" I asked, a little rudely. Black just stared at me, thinking of all the horrors that could happen to him in the bathtub. I was about to act when Black slowly stood up and undressed himself. He was blushing when he got into the tub.

I sat down next to the tub and casually dumped the bottle of bubble bath onto Black's head. He wiped most of it away from his eyes, but I knew he couldn't get it all so I wet my hand to help him. I lathered up his hair really well, before rinsing, to get all the syrup out. After that I handed Black a bar of soap to wash himself and I retreated to my bedroom to get properly dressed.

I walked into my bedroom, making sure no one was looking. I was very secretive of the room, as it had all my personal belongings. My Menger sponge was in here, and a vast majority of my clothes. I opened my large closet and picked out an outfit of a pair of black jeans and a white hoodie with 'N.' on the front. I had just finished changing when I heard the water drain. So I quickly rushed to the bathroom.

Black was standing there with just his underwear, t-shirt and socks on. I had to make this last as long a possible. "Hey! Don't put those dirty clothes back on!" I said, hiding my erection with my hoodie and stopping him from doing the aforementioned deed.

"Then w-what w-will I w-wear?" He asked, quietly. I personally would prefer him like this or naked, but I actually planned on going somewhere. I grabbed Black's hand a led him to my bedroom, where I placed my rufflet hat on his head when I got the most perverted idea. Black was looking around curiously and I could sense a bit of fear. "I-is this… is t-this your b-bedroom?" Black asked stuttering.

I nodded slowly, watching Black eyes fill with the so familiar emotion. I wrapped my arms around Black, hugging him from behind. "Hey,… Black… can you do me a favor?" I asked kindly.

Black nodded. "What k-kind of f-favor?" He asked, shivering. I let go of him and he turned to face me.

"Can you take a picture for me?" I asked him, giving my biggest smile.

"A p-picture? L-like right n-now?" Black asked, still fearful.

"Well, yeah. But not just any picture, I want a picture of you in this!" I told him, holding up a very erotic Scrafty costume. "I found it awhile back and I knew you would be perfect for it!" I said cheerfully handing it to him.

"B-but N…. There i-is nothing o-over my s-stomach or c-chest… and t-there's a hole." He replied pointing out some obvious things and a few I didn't know like the hole, but based on the position and way it was made, I could tell that it was meant for easier means of penetration.

"I know that it doesn't cover all of you! That's what makes it so great!" I said, bending down and grabbing another costume. "I even have more if you want to go the full nine yards." I told him, smiling brightly. I opened my eyes and saw that Black was already in the costume ad he looked lovely.

"H-how d-does i-it l-l-look?" Black asked, his stutter getting more severe. I was speechless. So instead of talking I walked over and grabbed my camera and took about twelve photos of Black, mostly for later. "A-are we d-done?" Black asked after I had snapped the final photo.

I looked at the box. "We have about ten more to go." I replied giving Black my evil grin.

Black let out a groan.

Two hours later…

Scrafty, Victini, Minun, Leavanny, Emolga, Eelektross, Rufflet, Zorua, Frillish, Reshiram and Zekrom, I never knew they could look so erotic! I made Black get into all of them and I took twelve pictures for each, leaving me with 132 pictures of Black. Black was tired now, as I made him get into all these awkward positions but I was letting him sleep now. I still had places I need to go, but I had already put that off to take these two hours for photography. What I needed to do was very important and needed to be done today.

I had already decided to take Black along with me. So I could teach him how to keep from being noticed in public. I had the rufflet hat ready for him, which cover majority of his face and made him less recognizable, but to add onto that I would also be changing his clothes, because, as far as I knew, that was all the clothes he had.

I think Black was becoming more accepting of what was happening to him. He even told me he was taking a nap, and when I didn't answer, just walked away to his room. Maybe I'll scare him; Change his environment.

I slowly crept into Black's bedroom, making sure that he was asleep. I picked up Black, and slung him over my shoulder, careful not to wake him up, and took him to my bedroom. I carefully laid him on the bed and sat down, waiting for him to wake up.

I heard him stir, and I crawled over him, so I would be the first thing he saw when he awoke. I placed one arm and one leg on either side of him, so that he was trapped.

His movement was increasing, and he moved one his arms over to the right until it hit mine. His eyes slowly opened, making him look cuter and more seductive. I lowered my head next to his ear. "Good afternoon, Black." I said silkily, while nipping his ear. He yelped but I had placed a hand on his chest before I bit him. "A little vocal are we?" I asked, grinning evilly at him.

"Nngh." Black uttered trying to push me off. I just chuckled. "G-get off." Black whined, along with making feeble attempts to push me.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?" I asked. Black quickly stopped pushing and just stared as if he was confused. I kissed Black on the forehead, trying to get him to forget whatever I just said. Then I kissed to quiet him for the time being.

Black was being unresponsive so I squeezed his side and he gasped, so I slipped my tongue into his mouth. While I was exploring him, I thought about him possibly biting me, so to keep him distracted, I slide my hand under his shirt and up his chest. I pulled away to get a good look of Black's very fearful face. I do not think he was enjoying it but that would soon change. He was eyeing me suspiciously , until I tweaked him nipple and watched him get flustered and try to protect his sensitives. He ended up laying on the edge of the bed stomach down.

I climbed onto of him, pressing my erection into his ass. "So what's your favorite position?" I whispered into his ear, sending my hand under him to grasp his member.

"N-n-n.," He began, whimpering. "I-I'm not r-ready." He ended, and I could hear the tears in his voice.

"Who say you need to be ready for me to touch you?" I asked. "Touching you makes me feel good on the inside too…" I added. Everything isn't always about me.

I pulled him and myself up, into a sitting position so that he was sitting on my lap. "B-but, N-n-n." Black whined as I pulled down his underwear. I pressed a finger to his lips, whispering a 'shh' and he fell quiet. I slowly took his underwear, and marveled at his little member. I rubbed the small appendage, bringing it to life.

Black was shivering again. "Are you cold?" I whispered into his ear while inserting a finger into his entrance, earning a light gasp.

"Nnnnn." Black whined. Squirming slightly at the awkward feeling. I added another finger and began pushing them in and out, electing an almost inaudible moan from Black. I stopped instantly. Black was panting hard now, like he had run a marathon.

"Do you want me to continue?" I asked the boy sitting on my lap. Black slowly nodded. "I can't hear you." I said, prolonging the word 'hear'.

"P-p-please, c-continue…" Black mumbled, dropping his head in shame. I pushed my fingers back into him, and his slightly calm breathing picked up again. I started pumping his small length at the same speed of my fingers. "Nnngh." Black moaned, and shortly later came, getting my hand dirty. I wiped them into the bed spread.

Black was still sitting on top of me, panting, and he was leaning into me too. He was really peaceful now, and I do not think he would have the energy to fight back if I tried anything, but I didn't, because we still had some where to go.

I had to re-plan everything I wanted to do today because of the addition of Black. He needs new clothes, so I would have to pass by a clothing store. I glanced over to Black, who was slowly drifting off.

"Black, don't fall asleep we still have somewhere to go." I told the boy. Black nodded and slowly sat up.

"…Do I-I really h-have to go? I'm k-kind of tired…" Black whispered rubbing his eyes.

"Yes you do. Now get up." I replied pushing Black off the bed, placing the rufflet hat on his head.

Black took one step onto the floor before grabbing my waist protectively. He looked up at me, blushing and quickly let go. "I thought I was going to fall." I ignored him and just got him some clothes of mine to wear. I gave him, my red and white striped shirt and my Black pants because they were a little tight on me. Black put them on, while I marveled at how they were a perfect fit.

He stood there, asking my approval with his eyes. I didn't exactly feel that this outfit was complete… I walked over to my dresser and plucked my black, gray and blue scarf and handed it to Black. He looked at it for a moment before putting it on. He wrapped it tightly around his neck and I could only wonder how he could breathe.

We left shortly after five. When we walked out of the house I covered my eyes, because I had decided, for whatever reason, not to bring my hat. Black was slowly trudging alongside me, walking slowly and carefully. It was almost as if he could feel that something was going to happen. I could understand pokemon and Black couldn't so maybe everyone had a special power inside of them, maybe Black could predict the future.

"Where do you think we're going?" I asked Black, causing him to stop looking around like a freighted Oshawott.

"I-I have n-no idea…" Black whispered. I just glanced over to Black who had begun to walk slightly faster and closer to me, almost as if he feared the rest of the world more than me.

By the time we reached Nacrene city, Black was walking very close to me. I was ignoring him through and I wouldn't let his 'fear of the world' cramp my afternoon out. I walked into a 'adult' store, making a bell jingle as the door was opened. What kind of adult store sells toys and have bells that jingle when you enter? Black quickly, but hesitantly followed me inside.

"Hello, how can we assist you today?" A male salesclerk with auburn hair asked, walking up to us.

"I ordered a um…" I started, slightly embarrassed. I motioned the clerk closer and he leaned in to listen. I continued whispering. " I ordered a, uh… you know the little thing that you…" I started doing a few hand motions a understanding appeared on the salesclerks face.

"Oh, an enema!" The salesclerk said, very, very loud. Many people turned to look at us and I got a few questioning looks. "Yes, we have it for _you_." The clerk said, trying and successfully embarrassing me.

"Gary, do you have to harass everyone you think that's gay?" A female clerk said. Gary ignored her and started walking back to the cash register to ring us up. "Gary? Answer me!" The other clerk growled, leering at Gary. Gary, completely ignoring her, he quickly rung us up, and handed me the bag, saying a cheerful: "Have a nice day!"

We left the store quickly, mostly because I was getting embarrassed. I headed off to the next store, with Black close behind. The next store was a children's clothing store. Another bell jingled when I opened the door.

"Hey! How can we help you today- oh N.! I didn't expect to see you here today!" A good friend of mine, Athena, said.

"Hello, Athena. I have come to buy clothes for him." I replied pointing to Black.

"Oh! A child! Is it yours?" Athena asked excitedly, running over to Black. I thought about lying to her and nodded. "Oh, so he is. Where is his green hair? I thought it was dominant." She asked playing with Black's brown locks. "Well, let's move on." She replied, not giving me time to answer the question. She walked back around the counter, asking: "What are you looking for little one?"

Black paused for a moment. "This is kind of hard… I've never gone clothes shopping without my mom before." I mentally face palmed.

"Where is his mother, anyway N.? She decided not to come?" Athena asked, playing with a pen on the counter.

I had no real answer, and I felt like slapping Black for bringing up his mother. I'll get payback when I get home. Athena sighed when I didn't respond. "N., please come into the back for a second." She said, opening a door and ushering me inside. She stopped Black from following me, telling him to wait outside. She closed the door behind her. "My lord, I thought we stopped with this!" She said, practically yelling.

"Athena… it's just… I can't control myself. I need him, can you understand that?" I asked her, slightly ashamed.

She sighed again. "Yes, my lord, I can understand, but it's not considered right! You could be imprisoned!" Athena explained. I just gave her a light glare. She sighed, once again. "What about the boy's mother?"

"She could care less." I said, turning my head away from her face.

"She doesn't know you have him? My lord! That is considered kidnapping!" Athena said, getting flustered.

"I am the king." I replied, as if that made everything alright.

"Not to them, my lord. You must abide by their rules or suffer the consequences." Athena said, seeming slightly sad.

"I will be fine." I told her, although I didn't believe it myself.

There was a long pause. "I knew we should have stopped this type of behavior when you were younger…" Athena finally replied. I just stared at her, wondering if she would tell anyone. "So will we get the boy some new clothes or not?"

**Chapter end. That was a very long chapter and sorry about the update wait, I had projects (and I still do). Summer is coming up, and my update rate will drop… because I'm going out of the country and can't bring my pc or cellphone so I can't type. I can write and I will hopefully have a few chapters when I get back. Until I go I will continue to update. Please R&R. I hope N. didn't seem too ooc. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Note: if you didn't get it Tula's web is basically Charlotte's web…**

**Ps:All I can say is that I like limes but I love lemons. I try to be creative with the titles for chapters so keep an open mind and you'll get it.**


	4. NDetail

**I apologize to my reviewers for not acknowledging you guys… Thanks for all the reviews! It helps me remember what ideas are good or not and what I need to work on. I love you all, and I will take my time just for all of you. (I need that time to guarantee the chapters are great.) One major note, this chapter will be happier so I offset it with some pure negativity. Enjoy and please review! **

Black's pov. (He needs more narrating time.)

I woke up with a large very warm. The warmth was very comforting, and I did not want to let it go. It was pressed against my back. The warmth stirred and I realized that it was just N. I felt slightly confused and scared. Why was N. in the same bed as me? N. pulled me closer, cradling me in himself. He started to rub my stomach and I squirmed a bit.

I think N. could tell that I was awake because I was breathing hard. I didn't say anything though, I just wanted N. to get over with it. He pressed his face into my hair and took a deep whiff. He let his hands run all over my body, just touching me. It was a very disturbing.

He licked my neck, making me shiver, but when his hand fell in-between my legs and started to push into my clothed entrance, I knew I had to say something.

"N.," I started. "I-I'm n-not ready." I whimpered, as he pushed his fingers harder against me.

"Mhm,"N. hummed, completely ignoring my complaints. I was shivering from fear now, but N. was still ignoring me. N. suddenly grasped my member and I jumped, falling off the bed and out of his reach. I started to cry because I had landed awkwardly and hurt my pinkie.

N. peered over the side, looking a bit angry. "Can't you sit still for five minutes?" N. asked, his tone giving away how angry he was.

"I-I told y-you I w-wasn't r-ready…" I whined.

N. sat up and dragged himself over to the edge of the bed. "You do realize not everything is about you, right? I need something to do in my spare time and if playing with you is what I want to do that is exactly what I will do." N. explained glaring at me. N. stared at me for a moment but I didn't respond. He sighed and got up, so I covered myself protectively, but he just walked past and out the room.

I exhaled, not really realizing that I had been holding my breath. I sat there for a moment glancing around the room. I heard N. downstairs doing whatever. Maybe I should check on him to make sure he isn't planning anything.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw N. over by the sink. I went over and peered in, noticing that he was washing dishes. I stood there, watching him until he turned to me and asked: "What do you want?" He was still glaring at me.

"I j-just wanted t-to k-know what you w-were doing…" I started today. N. finished washing the dishes and his full attention was now on me. "…Today." I ended.

N. dried off his hands and threw on his jacket and shoes. "You'll find out when I get home." I followed N. to the door, really wanting to go but knowing that he wouldn't take me. "Don't burn anything and don't go exploring! Watch Television or something." He leaned in to kiss me but I shied away, backing up a few steps. N. glared at me, pointing to a spot right in front of him. "Come back over here." I slowly walked back over and he smiled, kissing me on the forehead and leaving.

I was alone now. I didn't have to worry about N. touching me or anything like that. I didn't know when he'd be home so I could try a proper escape… but I could go looking for possible ways to escape.

I decided to start in my old original room, so I walked upstairs and opened the door to it, now fully realizing how small it was. It wasn't decorated in anyway and the only pieces of furniture in the room were the bed and the dresser. I started to get a strange feeling so I left early, not really checking the room.

I then proceeded to go up and down the hall and checking doors, finding them all unlocked. I gave up and headed back down stairs to do what N. had asked me. I sat just staring at the Television. I didn't want to turn it on, there was really no point and there was probably nothing good on.

I laid there for a moment watching as random images flashed on the TV. TV didn't really appeal to me and it was giving me a headache so I turned it off. It was quiet again now, all except for my thoughts, which roamed to N. and how much more time I had until he would be back.

I thought about all that I had that was at home and I felt my eyelids growing heavy…

…Zzzz…

I woke up slowly, which told me N. wasn't home, because there would be no doubt that he would wake me up touching me or something. N. was a pedophile, and extremely perverted, and his touches made me feel weird.

I didn't like it when he touched me, I felt dirty and used. I didn't want to talk to anyone, and he made me start stuttering again. I had it under control and I was going to speech therapy but he makes me stutter. He loves it, he thinks it's cute. He scares me, a lot, and I want to just go home.

I was crying again now. I wonder what N. would say or do? It's like he can smell tears a mile away, he always knows when I'm crying but he continues anyway.

I hear the door click and I quickly wipe my tears. N. walks in carrying a bag and I hear yipps and barks. N. is followed in by a Zorua; it stopped barking when it caught sight of me. It barked at N. as though it was asking him a question but N. ignored it.

"This is Zorua, Black." He told me. He turned to Zorua. "This is Black, Zorua." N. looked slightly upset, but I couldn't tell if he was upset with the Zorua or me.

"W-where was I-it all t-this time?" I asked, trying to control my stutter.

"He was in the daycare center… I needed a break from him…" N. explained, as Zorua glared at him. The Zorua then barked once, before walking away. N. watched as it left and when it turned a corner he turned back to me. "So, how have you been?" N. asked walking towards the couch.

I turned my back to him so I wouldn't have to face him when I lied. "I'm fine." I told him. N. jumped over onto the couch, making it bounce. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him.

N. was staring into my eyes and they looked calm and peaceful, much different than his normal demeanor. "I think I know what this is about." I stared at him curious. "I was being mean today and you think I don't love you anymore, but I do." N. said sweetly, pulling me into a tight hug. I didn't resist, mostly because of shock though.

He began to run his hand through my hair. "I will always love you… especially how soft your hair is, and its smell, and how warm and comfortable you are to hold. I want to feel your warmth so badly…" N. pulled away so he could stare into my eyes. "And you're eyes, such a pure, innocent shade of brown. I love you as a person and how you-"

The Zorua walked back into the room, coughing. N. turned to it glaring. "Zorua, do you mind?" N. asked, showing aggravation in his voice too.

The Zorua barked at him and N.'s glare slowly disappeared. "That's perfect Zorua!" N. yelled cheerfully, running to pick up the startled Zorua and twirl it around. "I'll take Black on the special day too! Thanks for reminding me Zorua!" N. said, setting the grateful Zorua down.

The Zorua barked again, only this time it seemed angry. N. ignored it though and just ran off upstairs. The Zorua took this time to glare at me then walked up growling and barking. I could only stare at it because I had no idea what it was saying.

N. returned shortly later with my rufflet hat and threw it to me. "Were going on a…, um, a…," N. started struggling to think of the word. The Zorua groaned. "Oh, right were going on a date!"

"A d-d-date?" I asked, not very happy about the implications.

N. nodded. "I'm taking you and Zorua out to eat and then to the movies." Zorua barked a reply. "You don't want to go? But all the pokemon at the park will miss you." N. said, almost mockingly to Zorua. The Zorua's ears perked up and it strode over to the door, obviously waiting for us. "Are you ready to go?"

I didn't really have an answer but I nodded anyway.

**Like I said this story was happier, but for all you people who think this is going to become some pathetic lovey-dovey fic, it's not. It's not that I could, it's that I won't. This story started off sad and it will stay that way. Please review! **

**PS: Next chapter will be N.'s point of view… **


	5. N Possible

**I'm back with a new chapter. Please Read and Review. This has been edited, and fixed(Somewhat)**

**Ps: You can totally ignore this chapter if you want because I'm putting a summary of this in the next.**

N.'s Pov: As such Zorua talks

The walk to the restaurant wasn't very long. It was a local restaurant and was run by one of my friends, Barry. I had already made reservations and it allowed pokemon inside so Zorua would be okay.

I opened the door, allowing Black and Zorua to walk past me inside. I followed them in and walked over to the receptionist's desk. The man was reading a magazine but casually looked up when I tapped the counter.

"What the hell do you want?" The receptionist asked, obviously grumpy about something.

"I have a reservation." I said, as Black finally joined me by my side. He was carrying and irritated but coping Zorua.

"Doesn't everybody?" The man asked sarcastically. "Ugh, let's get this over with… What's you name Tea green?" I paused, not really understanding who he was talking to at first, but I answered 'N.' anyway. "Your name is N.?" The man asked. I nodded and he started leafing through a book. "N… N., N… Hm, there are two here… N. H.?" The man asked, sounding purely confused.

I nodded. The man rolled his eyes and showed us to a table. I glanced around noticing how empty the restaurant was. "Yeah, I noticed too… there's nobody in here really… So your question is why I just didn't seat you?" I nodded. "Because I didn't feel like it. The waiter will be with you shortly, so leave me alone." The man said before finally walking away.

I looked at the décor of the table and how Black was on the other side leaving Zorua to sit next to me. I was kind of annoyed by this fact but he was sitting in front of me so I guess it was okay.

Another person walked up shortly, holding up a menu in front of their face. "Mmm, what can I get you today?" Asked the familiar voice of Barry.

"I'm not exactly sure… what do you recommend?" I asked, this knowing fully well what his response would be. Barry sighed and dramatically slung the menu so it collided with his legs. He then noticed me and stopped what he was doing.

"N!" Barry yelled loudly, and I could hear the receptionist groan. I stood up and gave Barry a hug and hi sat down at the table. "Wait I should probably get you guys something to eat and take you orders, first." Barry said frantically standing back up.

"Get me and Zorua the usual and him…" I could exactly think of what to get Black. Barry took notice of Black too and his 'customer service is key' mood kicked in.

"Hello, little guy. What can I get you today?" He said, in his highest voice. "No wait, don't answer. I know exactly what you want!" Barry said, before taking off into the back.

"W-who was t-that?" Black asked, speaking slowly.

"That was Barry, the manager/owner." I told him, glancing around once more.

'_You don't have to explain to him'_ Zorua growled, looking quite annoyed. I ignored Zorua and thought about what Barry could be possibly getting Black. I didn't have to wonder long because Barry quickly came back with random plates of food. He set our table and then sat down himself.

Zorua barked at him and made a paw motion. "Oh," Barry replied, getting back up, leaving and returning shortly with some drinks. "So, N." Barry started, taking a sip of his lemonade. "Who's this little guy?" Barry asked, attempting to ruffle Black's hair through the hat. It's Rufflet not ruffle it, for a reason.

"This is Black." I said motioning to Black. Barry just nodded. "He lives with me now." Zorua's ears perked up but it didn't say anything.

"So you're just giving housing away to random children, ay? That doesn't really seem like you." Barry replied.

"He's not random." I replied slightly annoyed. As if Black would be some random fling…

"Hey N. you remember the time we knocked up those twins? Now that was random," Barry started turning to Black when I rolled my eyes. "I had the girl and N. had the guy because, y'know N. is as gay as a gay guy in a gay bar,… though I could have handled the guy... but anyway...," Barry turned back to me. "Do you remember?"

I felt like slapping Barry, but I settled for glaring. Barry then placed his hand around Black and I knew it was time for me to step in.

"Barry, can I have a word with you, in private?" I asked, not hiding how annoyed I was. Barry appeared surprised at first but followed me to the back anyway.

Barry spoke first. "Listen,… N. if he's taken property let me know and I'll-"

I forced fully pushed Barry into the wall, glaring at him. "I didn't bring him here so you could hit him up with talk about your 'sexual accomplishments'. He's already fears the male population as a whole but you talking about knocking up girls and thn leaving the next day isn't helping… and he's not property." I told Barry eliciting a look of fear in his eyes. I let him off the wall, but I was still glaring.

"So… is he taken?"

"Yes!" I yelled at Barry and he glowered at me.

"You don't have to yell. I'm not going to steal him from you but if you mess up I'll be there," Barry started. Waiting, watching…"

"I'm leaving." I said, going back to collect Zorua and Black. Barry followed me out whispering a chorus of random crap.

When we got outside Zorua declared that it was going home to 'free itself from the ignorance." I ignored it and started walking with Black to the movie theater.

We walked slowly, mostly Black did not want to walk ahead of me and I was walking slowly because I knew we had time before the movie started, thanks to abandoning Barry earlier than usual.

"W-why did w-we l-leave so s-soon?" Black asked, walking slightly faster. Barry and I had an argument. I replied looking off to the side.

"W-what d-did you two a-argue a-about?" Black asked, playing with his thumbs.

"Nothing important." I told him, trying to keep his mind from wandering.

We approached a large building with typical features of a movie theater, such as spotlights and such. We walked inside and were greeted by a lady in a red suit.

"Black, what do you want to eat for the movie?" I asked knowing that he hadn't really eaten anything at the restaurant.

"C-can we have p-popcorn?" I nodded and bought us some popcorn and then took Black to go find a seat in the movie theater. We sat in the middle row. Not too high, not too low, just right to see the large screen. The movie started and I knew right away I wasn't going to make it. I felt my eyes begin to close…

…Zzzzz…

I woke up halfway in the movie, when the lady, whose shoulder my head was lying against, jumped up at a scary part. It shook me awake and to realize that Black was nowhere to be found. I got up and began to look for him. I happened to cross a few people's field of vision and they showed their thanks by throwing things at me.

"Hey ! Down in front!" A man yelled, standing up and shaking his fist to prove his point.

I left the theater, avoiding things being thrown at my head. I headed back to the lobby, looking for Black all the while. I ended up in the lobby watching Black get another load of popcorn.

They filled his bag up and he turned and saw me, at that point he smiled. I was upset with him but I pushed the feeling down and led him back to the movie theater. We sat in the top row now, so no one could see me if I decided to stand up. I was about to go to sleep until I heard Black quietly munching on the popcorn. What if he just decided to walk off again?

I leaned over, preparing my voice for a whisper. "Sit in my lap and don't get up until the movie is over." I told him sternly. He looked reluctant but complied. I felt content now. Black was sitting in my lap, I could go to sleep, and if he got up I would know.

I woke up when the movie was over, because everyone started clapping. I saw that Black was still on my lap and nothing interesting was going on so I took him and headed for home.

Black started talking but I ignored him, mostly because I wanted to go back to sleep. He stepped in front of me and I stopped before I ran into him. "A-are y-you listening to m-me?" I nodded, which was a lie. "W-what was y-your favorite p-part of the m-movie?"

"I fell asleep." I replied. I stretching, trying to straighten my back and wake myself up. "You liked the movie right?"

"Y-yeah, I d-did… W-why did y-you take m-me to the movies a-anyway?" Black asked, his eyes showing his curiosity.

I just smiled at him, not truly letting on what I had planned. I can't wait until we get home!

…Time gap…

I opened the door, cringing for whatever reason when I heard it creak. Black ignored it, but eyed me weirdly. I rolled my eyes and walked inside, heading straight for my bedroom. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I started to undress when I heard a knock. I opened the door and it was Black.

"W-where am I g-going to s-sleep?" He asked, staring curiously.

"Who said we were going to sleep?" I asked, smiling again. Black looked confused at first but then he caught on and his face changed to match the emotion. I pull him inside my room and close the door.

***Cough* *cough* I promise the next chapter will be better and longer, Black's chapter knocked me off my block. I finally recovered though… at the end of this chapter. Please Review. Hopefully (since it's spring break) I can get the next chapter up before my break is over. **

**Ps: I wanted to save this chapter by taking out the theater and restaurant parts, or by rewriting the whole thing but I didn't so next chapter will be **_**long **_**and much like the first two.**

**Ps: Fixed the change of pov in the LAST LINE. Curse you second pov! i am addicted! (Original last line: You lloked confused at first but then you cought on and your face changed to match the emotion. I pulled you inside my room and close the door.) Tragic...**


	6. Warnings NSide

**Warning: Yaoi, Rape, The works… poor Black…**

**Ugh, complications…** **Chapter 2… the riddles in that one… I wonder if everyone caught them. I did give hints. And the pseudo threat N. made towards Black? About the pelvis shaped heart and stuff, did anyone get that? Ugh, maybe I should use different types of jokes… Please R&R.**

**~… Summary of the last chapter…~ **

**N. takes Black and Zorua to a restaurant. N. is disrespected by the receptionist. Black meets Barry. N. threatens Barry to leave Black alone. Barry acts creepy… N. storms out (Walks out) with Black. Zorua goes home. N. and Black continue to the movies. N. losses Black. N. finds Black. They go home when movie is over. N. decides to be a creep by pulling Black inside his bedroom and closing the door when asked: **

**Black: "W-where am I g-going to s-sleep?"**

**N.: "Who said we were going to sleep?" **

**Now onto the next chapter! …Oh, right Rape… *Sob***

N.'s pov

I closed the door behind him, waiting for him to respond. I knew he wouldn't but I waited to be polite.

I pushed him against the door, trapping him. "I have something special planned for you and me." I told him, grinning.

"W-what do y-you have p-planned?" Black asks, as I press my lips to his neck before biting, and sucking on the soft tissue. "N., I t-told y-you I'm n-n-not r-ready…" I forcefully pushed Black back into the door. He cringed, injured, and looked up at my glaring face.

"Quiet, the only thing I want to hear come out of your mouth are whimpers and moans." I told him sternly. Black looked into my eyes and I could see his tears forming. I ignored them. I pinned him back against the door and forcefully pushed my lips against his, but when he didn't respond I gave up.

I licked his neck, and he shuddered. I slid my knee in between his legs, spreading them, and I ground it against his groin. I captured his lips again, and when he gasped I slipped my tongue inside. This time he did respond; he bit my tongue.

I quickly pulled away, sticking my tongue out to see if he had punctured it. I realized it wasn't and glared at him. He was panting and trying to brace himself against the door.

He was breaking, and soon he wouldn't have the self-control to stand up. I grabbed his hair, tugging him closer. He yelped and I threw him onto the bed. He started to cry harder and rub his scalp, trying to soothe it.

I climbed over him and waited for him to open his eyes. He slowly opened them and they were wet. He sniffled and I could hear him begin to whimper and whine. He made an attempt to control his breathing, but I wanted him as audible as possible.

I placed my thumb under his chin, pushing it upward, and licked his neck again. I grinned as I heard his breathing go frantic again and felt him squirm. I grasped his groin with my other hand and rubbed it. Black stopped moving as terror filled his eyes.

I unzipped my fly, making sure Black heard it but could not see it. He tried to push me away, but I was too heavy.

"P-please… s-stop…" He pleaded, whimpering.

I sat on his stomach, making the fact that my pants were open very obvious. I still had my boxers on but I was trying to freak Black out as much as possible.

He looked up at me, eyes full of fear and I smiled back. I slowly unzipped his jacket, and he followed my hand with his eyes. He was still panting and I doubt that would change.

I unzipped and began to take off his pants, when he started flailing. I placed my hand on his chest, limiting his mobility, before I continued.

I got off his stomach, returning to my previous position of hovering over him. I flipped him onto his stomach and took off his jacket. I flipped him onto his back again before removing his T-shirt.

Black crossed his legs, which was only going to make it harder to get his boxers off. I pinned his hands above his head with one of mine, and I forced his legs open. He screamed pretty loud at the force.

"Then you know what not to do next time?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

I pulled my pants and boxers down, revealing my already erect member. I pinned his legs and pulled a tube of lube from my pocket. I still wanted this to be enjoyable right?

I slicked my fingers and pushed them inside of him, causing him to yelp and squirm.

I ignored him and continued with my fingering. I didn't want this to hurt him, despite everything but he was making it hard to control myself. "If you don't stop, I'm just going to put it in and listen to how loud you yell." Black stopped and settled form whimpering.

I pulled my fingers out, rubbing the extra lube on my member before lubing it properly. I spread his legs, and he screamed again but I ignore it. I lined myself up and pushed in slowly. I could feel Black squirm a bit but he stopped after it was all the way in.

I begin thrusting into him, feeling his warmth and the way he wraps around me.

"Ah, Black. You're so tight…" I moan. He has nothing to say but I can see that Black's eyes are closed. _Tight._ I continue pushing into him, making my nine inches go as far as they possible could.

I close my eyes and think deeply about the feeling of being inside of him. It is bliss and happiness. I open my eyes and I can hear him moaning, but he is trying to conceal it. I thrust harder, looking for that special place, the place that will make him enjoy this.

I pull out and flip him onto his stomach. I push back into him and I think I found the spot. I can't hear him much though because Black has his face in one of the pillows. I grab his neglected member, which is finally hard, and jerk to the speed of my thrusting. Black's moans are audible now and we climax together. I pull out of him and collapse onto him.

Black is still panting, but he pushes me off, complaining about my weight. Black rolls over to his side, still sniffling, crying and whimpering.

I pulled back, marveling at my little sexual captive. He was under my control and there was nothing he could do about it. I've finally broken him and I feel really good about it.

I lay down, preparing myself for sleep. Black was still crying and making weird vocalizations because of it and it was making it hard for me to sleep. "Black, calm yourself." I told him sternly. Black's crying became ever so inaudible and we fell asleep.

…Zzz…

I woke up to Black's sniffling. It was morning, which was good, but I still didn't want to hear him. I sat up on my elbows to stare at the back of his head. "Are you still crying?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"I-i-it still h-hurts." Black whined, playing with the covers.

"So you're still thinking about it?" Black nodded. "About how I took off your clothes, how you made feeble attempts to get me to stop?" Black was crying harder now. "…About how it slid inside of you?" Black's cries were very audible now. "About how it made you feel?" Black clapped his hands over his ears.

"Leave me alone!" Black managed to get out in between his thick sobs.

"You enjoyed it, and you're upset about it." I told him. Black started to hiccup.

"I d-didn't *hic* e-enjoy it." Black muttered.

"Then why were you moaning?" I asked, clearly remembering hearing that.

"I wasn't m-moaning *Hic* y-you w-were *hic* h-h-hearing t-things." Black whined.

"Yeah, like you moaning." I replied. Black didn't respond. "You want me to do again, don't you?" Black shook his head fiercely but I ignored it. I pushed him back down onto the bed and climbed over him. Black opened his mouth to say something but I placed a finger against his lips, silencing him. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me how much you want it."

Black shook his head again and began to cry harder. I was about to kiss Black when the door flew open, and Zorua walked in.

'_Good morning N. How are you… what are you doing to the boy?' _Zorua asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Zorua! This is a very private moment. Could you knock next time?" I asked. Zorua huffed and left the room, leaving the door open. I got up to close the door and Black followed. Black was about to walk out of the door when I stood in his way.

"N. can y-you *hic* please let m-me *hic* go? You s-said if I was *hic* g-good y-you *hic* would *hic* l-let me *hic* g-go." Black asked, tears still flowing. I didn't really have answer for him, so I placed my hand to his forehead, trying to think of an excuse.

"I think you have a fever; you should stay in bed." I told him, after feeling slight warmth.

"I d-don't *hic*w-want to *hic* go b-back to *hic* t-the b-bed."

I glared at him. "You should go back to bed." I growled. Zorua came back, right on cue. "Zorua," I started and I could hear him sigh. "Can you go make Black some soup?"

'_Sure, I'll go make him some soup.' _Zorua said, tuning towards the stairs. _'We shouldn't use pokemon as tools! Fucking hypocrite.' _Zorua mumbled, walking towards the kitchen.

"Thank you Zorua!" I called after him. I turned to Black, who was still in the door way. "Get in bed, now." I told him sternly. He sighed but obeyed.

I followed Black to the bed and watched him as he got into it. He stopped half way and started crying again before continuing. I pulled up a chair and placed it next to the bed so I could watch him.

Zorua walked into the room again. _'What kind of soup does he want?'_

"Does it really matter?" I asked Zorua.

Zorua lowered its eyes. '_Yes, yes it does. Soups have very different qualities and are good for different things.' _Zorua explained.

"You can tell me that but you can't decide what soup to make?" I asked him.

'_N. I'm giving you five seconds to get your ass downstairs and help me pick out a soup.' _Zorua threatened, though it would never do anything to hurt me.

"Zorua just make him… whatever it's called. The soup you give people with the flu." I told Zorua, ending with a smile.

"C-chicken n-n-noodle?" Black asked, as Zorua rolled his eyes. I eyed Zorua suspiciously… it seemed… upset about something.

'_You can tell me that but __**you**__ can't decide what soup to make.' _Zorua said, mocking me._ 'Such a hypocrite… such a fucking hypocrite' _Zorua said, leaving.

"Zorua, what does that word mean?" I asked. I didn't want to say it because it probably wasn't appropriate or was a pokemon word that had no meaning to humans, like the word deer to a Deerling.

'_Fucking? Hm, it's what you were doing to him last night, fucking him.' _Zorua explained, pointing to me then to Black. _'I would ask if you had fun but I could tell by how loud you two were.' _

"So…, let me get this straight, I was 'fucking' him?" Zorua nodded. "And you say you could tell by how loud we were…?" Zorua nodded again, and I placed my hand on my chin. "I think I understand what it means now."

'_Seriously though, next time_ _be_ _gentler with him. I heard him crying all night and couldn't sleep.' Zorua added as he left the room._

I thought about what Zorua had said. I was fucking Black? 'Fucking', from what Zorua said, means to have sex with… so why could Zorua just say that? He normally would have but why didn't he now? Maybe it was a different way to say the same thing like 'turning someone on' and the process your body goes through to get ready for sexual activity.

I turned to Black, my question ready. "Black what would you say 'fucking' means?" Black slowly opened his eyes, and blinked twice before turning to me.

Black was about to answer but burst into tears. "W-what y-you did last n-night. My mom o-once t-told me i-it was v-valger for 'having sex'."

"Valger? Do you mean vulgar?" If it's vulgar then I probably should use it.

Zorua returned, panting slightly. '_How the hell do you expect me to carry this tray up the stairs by myself? I have paws not hands.'_

"That never stopped you from opening my bedroom door." I replied, getting up to help Zorua with the tray. I peered down the stairs, eyeing the bowl of soup. "Could you have gotten anything larger?" I asked sarcastically.

'_Hmph. No.' _Zorua simply said.

I groaned and carried the tray and large bowl up the stairs and into my bedroom. I placed it on the bed in front of Black. Black stared down at the bowl as if held the secrets to life itself.

"No spoon?" I asked Zorua, who was doing its best to get on the bed.

Zorua fell down, and shook its head, heading off to get a spoon. '_Spoons, yesh. You should learn to eat without stuff like that. It builds character.'_

I turned back to Black, who was still crying a bit but was slowly calming down. Zorua came back with the spoon, he hopped onto the bed and held it out to Black but I snatch it from him.

'_Hey!' _Zorua pouted.

I placed the spoon in the soup, scoping some up. I then placed the spoon in my mouth, tasting the soup and getting weird looks from both Zorua and Black. "This is pretty good." I said aloud, swallowing and shoving the spoon into Black's mouth. "It'd like an indirect kiss." I said in response to the look I got for Black. And for good measure I kissed him on the cheek.

'_Oh Zekrom…, N. what is wrong with you?'_

"Why does there have to be wrong with me for me to show affection?" I asked Zorua angrily. Zorua flinched and Black looked confused.

'_Care to explain the anger?' _Zorua said smugly.

"Why should I explain why I'm showing affection to a person I love?" I asked, glaring.

'_I'm sure Ghetsis would love him more.' _

Zorua stood up, about ready to leave the room and this conversation. "I told you not to mention his name." I said to Zorua.

'_Ghetsis is going on probation in a few weeks, and you still have to visit him tomorrow. So you better dress you're little sex slave up because I know you're not going to leave him here.'_

I paused because I had actually forgot about visiting Ghetsis and his probation. "He's not my sex slave." I said, turning away.

'_You know you don't believe that yourself. So I'll leave you to alone… for a bit._' Zorua said, heading for the door._ 'I'll be back'_

I tried to push what Zorua had said out of my head. "?"Black asked, in between spoonfuls of soup.

I laid my head on the bed. I peered at Black, who seemed to be enjoying his soup. Maybe I should tell him? Perhaps he could give me reassurance.

"Black?" I started, drawing the boy's attention from eating. "Do you love me?"

I wonder… if he could go… would he?

**Aww, poor Black. Going through so much. N. has raped him and now he's asking if he loves him. I don't know about all of you but, I wouldn't ask the person I raped or molested (not that I would do that. -_-) if they loved me, especially not the day after. Please Review. Oh… And there! I made up for the last chapter! Ha Ha!**


	7. NPrisoned

**Hey everybody I'm back with the next installment of labels! N, Black, and Zorua go to visit Ghetsis in at prison! This can only end well. Oh and I wanted to thank the people who reviewed! I really enjoy reading them and I wanted to say to 'Stuff' that I'm sorry for the things that happened to you. Well, I finally updated, so I hope you all enjoy and Review.**

I awoke early, knowing it would be a long ride to the prison. I really did not want to go, but Zorua would kill me if I did not. I slowly pushed myself out of bed, trying to drag this on longer than usual. Once my feet were safely planted on the floor, I reached across the bed to wake Black. I placed my hand gently on the shoulder, about to shake him awake, when he jumped. When he landed he was panting hard.

"What is with you?" I asked Black, trying to calm him down. He just started to cry. I hopped onto the bed and crawled over to him. "Bad dream?" I asked sweetly. Black simply nodded, turning his head away from his voice. I got off the bed and left Black be. I had more important things to do.

I headed straight for the bathroom, knowing exactly what I needed to wake up. I climbed into the shower, letting the warm water run over me. I felt surprisingly dirty despite not doing very much yesterday. I scrubbed myself down, and rinsed off. I turned off the shower and left, knowing I had more morning duties to do.

I brushed my hair, and was now brushing my teeth. When I heard Black still sniffling under the blankets I decided enough was enough. I wrapped a towel around my waist, and walked back out into the bedroom, still brushing my teeth all the way. "Black." Black poked his head out from under the covers, making it a point not to look at me. "We need to talk."

"I-it hurt N-n-N. T-there's nothing m-more to t-talk about." Black said.

"I know that's not how you really feel."

"Y-you're right. I-i-I feel v-v-violated. Y-you had n-no right."

"It's okay, Black. I know you enjoyed it." I said as Black pulled his head back under the covers. He said something but it was muffled, so I decided to ignore it.

I finished brushing my teeth and got dressed. Then I went back into the bedroom to retrieve Black. "Black. Black?" I asked, trying to draw his attention but he was apparently still ignoring me. I looked at the way he was sitting and realized that there were two ways to get him to answer. He had his rear in the air so I slapped it causing him to yelp and jump up. I pulled the covers off of him and he was in the fetal position.

"Black, were going somewhere today so I need you to get ready." I told him.

"I-i-I d-don't w-want t-to g-go." Black commented, whimpering.

"I said need. Like how I needed it the other night. I kind of need it now and I fill that need if you don't-

Black was already in the bathroom, attempting to get the shower to work. I strolled into the bathroom and began to lean on a counter. I closed the door and Black stopped his fiddling.

"I-I don't r-really n-need you in h-here." Black stated.

"And I really don't need you breaking my shower head." I told him pulling him down and starting the shower up myself. "Now take off your clothes and get in." Black looked down at the floor, blushing.

"I d-don't really want you in here. The shower is k-kind of a-an i-intimate for m-m-me."

I raised a single eyebrow at him. "Do you want me to take them off?" That look of terror filled Black's eyes again and I noticed I was licking my lips.

"N-n-no, but… you're w-watching m-me and I d-don't w-want to u-undress in f-front o-of y-you because all y-you'll do is s-stare and i-it will m-make me f-feel weird and I d-don't want t-that." Black whined.

"Just get in the shower." I told him. Black made absolutely no moves. I turned around a closed my eyes. "Is this good?"

Black didn't respond, but when I heard the shower curtain close I knew he was in. Well, I can't see him but I can still stare at his form. You could only see silhouettes through the shower curtain. I could see everything Black was doing (in terms of shadows) but he could only see really my outline. So here I sat, on my toilet lid, touching myself while staring at Black in the shower. I wasn't playing about my needs earlier, okay?

Black was now doing some awkward motion. "Black, what are you doing?" Black immediately poked his head out from under the covers and started babbling incoherently. His eyes were closed so he still didn't know exactly what I was doing. "Fine I won't look." I replied, turning around. Black pulled his head back into the shower and I turned my head to see exactly what he was doing. He seemed to be painstakingly cleaning himself. Shoving his fingers in to get out what was left. I kind of felt bad for him. "Do you want or need my help with anything?"

"N-no."

I sighed. Black was making this harder for himself. I could help but he didn't really want me too. Black stopped the shower but didn't get out. He was obviously drying himself off in there. Black emerged moments later, fully dressed. He finally caught site of what I was doing. He ran out of the bathroom crying again. Black was now on the bed butt still in the air, balling his eyes out.

I walked over to the bed, and pressed my unclothed member into his buttocks. I pinned him to the bed, still in our position so I could whisper in his ear, when Zorua busted into the room.

'_Guys it's almost time to go- N., what the hell are you doing?' _

I planned to pay Zorua no mind, when something sticky touched my stomach. I glanced down and noticed I was leaking pre-cum all over the back of Black's pants. I quickly got off of him not wanting to get him any dirtier, and he took off, running out of the room in a panicked fashion.

'_N., cover up. It's indecent.' _Zorua said before leaving the room_._ I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I splashed water over my stomach and such. I wasn't sticky anymore but I knew I'd be horny all day. I headed downstairs after Zorua and Black.

Zorua was perched on the arm of the couch, while Black was sitting at the table, his head laid on it and crying his eyes out.

"Is everyone ready to go?" I asked.

'_I've been ready.'_ Zorua commented, not even sparing me a glance. Black didn't respond but went to go sit by the door, using the Rufflet hat to shield his face.

"Well, let's go! To the train station!" I announced, trying to pep myself up for the most depressing day of my life. I opened the door and walked out, smiling as Zorua and Black followed me. I pushed Black against the door as I closed it. "Are you going to be alright? Or are you going to need _help_?" I whispered into Black's ear, running my hand along his groin.

"I'll b-be *hic* f-fine." Black said, pushing me so he can continue walking. I left that alone and decided to fall into pace next to Black, who was following Zorua.

"So how did you sleep last night?" I need Black to forgive me and he wasn't going to do that while crying about 'how much it hurt' or hurts...

"I d-don't w-want *hic* to t-talk a-about it." Black said, sliding a bit away from me.

"Why are you running away from me? I just want to talk."

Black was walking in the grass now. "N. I-I just d-d-don't *hic*want to *hic* t-talk about I-it." Black said, fixing the scarf that was around his neck. When did he put that on?

"I don't want to talk about anything else." I said, grabbing the end of his scarf and slowly pulling him towards me.

"W-w-well, I g-guess *hic* w-we *hic* w-won't t-talk." Black grasped the scarf to keep me from pulling him.

I pulled harder on the scarf, causing him to lurch to my side. "That isn't an option." I stared simply, bending down so he could see my face.

"F-fine, I-I-I... *hic* w-wasn't r-r-ready." Black said as he began to play with his hands.

"Mh-hmmm." I hummed. Black turned to face me and frowned when he saw that I was smiling.

"W-what are you so h-happy about." Black asked, attempting a glare.

"It's not that you didn't want it, it's that you weren't ready." I said, grinning.

Black rolled his eyes and wiped his tears. He was still sniffling but at least he wasn't crying anymore. He began to run his hands along the scarf but stopped when he realized that there was tension. He looked at my hand that was still holding the scarf. He looked up at me and I just smiled. He just yanked the scarf from my grasp, glaring full on now.

"Someone has improved their skills of intimidation." Black just ignored me and began looking away. I didn't mind though. We had arrived at the train station and the thought of which train we were supposed to get on entered my mind. We stopped in front of a directory. "Which one do we get on Zorua?"

Zorua glanced up. _'I think it is the one labeled "Prison".' _

I looked at that line and sure enough Zorua was right. I reached down to pat it, muttering a thank you, but Zorua was already walking towards the train. I grabbed Black's hand and dragged him on to the train. I sort of wanted the window seat but I let Black have it.

"I've n-never actually b-been on a t-train before, b-but I don't t-think one l-labeled 'prison' i-is the w-way to g-go." Black said while looking out the window.

Maybe Black was right. There was a severe lack of people on this train, matter of fact we were the only ones in this car. "We're going to see my fa- Ghetsis, he's been imprisoned. But I think you are right; were the only people in this car."

Black looked around and seemed to suddenly become worried. "W-were the only o-ones?" Black whispered.

"Mh-hmm." I hummed.

'_Oh, please don't subject me to audio porn! If you're going to fuck him, just tell me so I can go to another car.' _Zorua whined, but I ignored it. I really had no intention of doing no such thing.

I sat back in my seat, trying to find a comfortable position but one that wouldn't allow me to sleep. I made a few attempts but then gave up and decided to watch Black. He was playing with his hands and hand his legs crossed underneath the seat. He seemed a bit bored but I could tell something else was up. "What's wrong, Black?"

"Y-you said we w-were going t-to see G-Ghetsis. What d-did he d-do to be p-put in p-prison?" Black asked, turning to me.

"It's a long story, and we are almost there." I replied. I don't really want to tell Black the truth but he'll probably learn eventually. I glanced out the window. I hadn't actually known we were almost there but in fact we were.

Black was quiet until the train stopped. I grabbed his hand again and he followed me off the train. Once all three of us were off, the doors closed and the train quickly sped away.

Black, Zorua and I were now standing outside of a large grayscale building. There was a gravel path and we followed it up to a gate. The gate had an opening and a guard station. We walked up to it and I knocked on the glass to wake the sleeping guard up.

The guard jumped and began to look panicked but calmed down when he noticed me. "Oh, it's just you. I thought Ghetsis had escaped… Yesh, you should really look into dying your hair. So you here to visit the creepy guy?" I simply nodded and the guard opened the gate. I told him thanks and began walking inside. "There will be someone to escort you inside." He called after us.

We entered the large building and it was surprisingly quiet. "Hey, You must be N. and you're here to visit Ghetsis?" Another guard asked. I nod. "Well, I'll take you three to him."

All four of us walked down a hallway and the guard stopped in front of a door. He opened it and motioned us inside.

The room was mostly blank and the only furniture was a table with benches attached to each side of it. Ghetsis was sitting across the table, in his normal robe and surprisingly, nothing to restrain him. Zorua was already sitting, so Black and I followed its lead.

"Good morning, N., Zorua." Ghetsis said smiling. He turned to Black. "And I don't believe I've meet you before. What's your name?"

"This is my son: Black." I interrupted.

Ghetsis looked appalled. "You have a son?"

'_You had sex with a girl?' _Zorua asked.

"Yes, Ghetsis. I do have a son." I answered. I glared at Zorua, what has been with him lately?

"So… Black is it?" Ghetsis started. "What's your favorite pokemon?" I rolled my eyes, I knew what Ghetsis was trying to do.

"T-t-tynamo." Black replied and I inwardly cursed.

"Really? Mine is Tynamo too!" I said cheerfully.

"N. you are a horrible liar, you never liked Tynamo. Matter of fact it was the only pokemon you didn't befriend in Chargestone cave." Ghetsis was right, I disliked Tynamo. There was nothing wrong with them, but… they just made me feel weird. I had an unexplainable hatred for them. We sat awkwardly for a moment. I decided to break the silence.

"How do they treat yo-

"N., get a new boyfriend." Ghetsis said, glaring at me.

"Why would I want to do that? The one I have is perfectly fine, isn't he Ghetsis?" I asked, slowly lowering my voice and glaring harshly.

Ghetsis rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Black. "And how do you feel about this?"

Black immediately started crying. "H-he's m-mean to me s-sometimes." Ghetsis turned back to me with a smug look on his face.

"He didn't answer the question." I replied.

"Yes he did."

"No he didn't. Just because he says that I'm mean doesn't mean were boyfriends." I told Ghetsis glaring again.

"Calm down, you green haired pedophile! You act like I'm talking about your mother or something." Ghetsis yelled across the table and I could see Zorua's ears perk up.

"I'm not a… well, at least I'm not in prison and angry at the world because they don't deem me fit to interact with the rest of society." I said, crossing my arms and looking away.

"You're two steps from it. If someone finds out you're a pedophile and have a child under your care it's bye-bye Black."

"Wait what?" We both turned to face Black, me because he had just spoken without stuttering for the first time in like forever and Ghetsis simply because he said something. "So if people think N. is a 'pedophile' then I get to go?" Ghetsis nodded while I shook my head.

I turned back to Ghetsis. "I don't know what you're talking about but I'm leaving." I said standing up. Ghetsis was about to say something but I was already out the door with Black and Zorua on my heel.

When we got home, I immediately retreated to my office.

I strolled over to my bookshelf, looking for a particular book. I let my hand glide across the spines of the books as I read the titles to myself. "My scrapbook… anatomy of a Wailord… Homosexuality for… Why do I even have this?" I took it off the shelf, staring at the cover. I it back and decided to come back to it later. " Ah here we are civil law." I plucked the book from the shelf and sat down in my desk chair. I scanned the pages of the book until I found the one I was looking for.

Black then walked in interrupting my search. "I w-wanted to a-ask y-you something." I stare blankly at Black, waiting for him to continue. "Y-you s-said y-you would let m-me g-go if I-I-I w-was g-g-good… Have I-I been g-good yet?" I didn't answer Black. I really wanted to tell him no, but I would be lying. I really should let him go, but… I can't bring myself to do it.

I turned away from Black. "I should let you go." Black's expression dropped. He seemed to be pouting. "Do you want to go…?"I walked over to Black and squatted so I was at eye level with him. "Or do you want to stay…?"

Black slowly closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine. "I-I'll stay…" I began to smile. "B-but there needs to b-be some g-ground rules." I felt happy about Black staying but what could the ground rules possibly be? "W-well for o-one… y-you see h-how y-your hands a-are on m-my hips?" I nodded. "I d-don't want y-you touching m-me there. N-no don't j-just move your h-hands, take t-them o-off of m-me."

I suddenly though of something as the smile on my face grew wider. I pinned Black to the wall. "What are the consequences for breaking your 'ground rules'. "I whispered into his ear.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know yet."

"So what about the things I do to you before consequences are established?"

"I d-don't know."

I licked his neck causing him to shiver. "You'd better some up with consequences fast." I told him placing a kiss on his cheek. Black fell silent and I prepared to kiss him again.

"W-wait," He stuttered out and I paused. "I'll tell on you." I gave him a questioning glance.

"And who would you tell."

"I-I-I d-don't know… but I'll tell them!"

"Black I don't think you're clear on the concept of consequences. Consequences should be something a-

"I'll t-tell that lady w-who worked at that s-store we w-went to t-that one time!"

"Athena?"

Black nodded.

"Fine tell her whatever you want. I'm going to bed."

**Finally done with this chapter. It took me an awfully long time and I'm sorry for the wait. I don't really use excuses to justify why I'm late with crap so I'll leave it at 'I'm sorry'. Still I hope you all enjoyed. I hope the cliffhanger and wait combo didn't frustrate any of you too much. I'll try to get the next chapie up soon, and to make it up to you guys you can send in future request for sstuff to happen in the chapter. I'm sure I can work it in… unless it's too crazy. Just leave a review saying 'I wish _' and I'll see what I can do. **

**PS: Yesh, there is something wrong with this chapter. I know some people will be upset with Black's actions towards the end of the chapter but I have a question for all of you: Have you ever heard of Stockholm's syndrome?**


	8. NControl

**I've officially decided, I can't write my sadfics( My sad fanfictions like this one) in the summer because the music I listen to while writing the chapters doesn't have the same effect. I used to call it my 'basic chapter music' but now it's my 'winter basic chapter music'. I won't update this until winter(or fall). Still I hope you all enjoy the story and continue reading it in the winter. This chapter will be long, just because I feel the need to give you guys something to look forward to( and I was too lazy to change the last chapter to read this, but does that really make me lazy?)**

**Black's pov**

**Ps: Black cannot hear Zorua**

_I had a nightmare. In it I was kidnapped by an evil man who kept me captive and made me feel horrible about myself. I woke up panting and realized I wasn't dreaming._

"Black, I'm going out. Zorua will keep you company." N. told me as he walked out the door. This was part of his normal schedule. He would leave the house daily for various times and would return randomly. I sat quietly; as I waited to make sure he was gone.

I glanced over at Zorua, who eyed me irritably. Me and Zorua didn't exactly get along and he had bit me on several occasions. "S-so what do y-you want to d-do Zorua?" I asked, hoping for him to answer. Zorua stood up and walked away, essentially giving me the finger. I sighed and decided to go look around N.'s room.

Zorua apparently felt that I should be supervised while in N's room because he followed me in. I started with N's closet. I pulled up on a chair and stood on it so I could look at some of the higher shelves. "Hey, Z-Z-Zorua, w-where d-do you think N. h-hides his g-goodies?" Zorua responded by tackling the chair. I fell and landed awkwardly.

'_Don't stutter my fucking name'_

I sat up, glancing at Zorua. He stared at me and for a split second I thought I saw his eyes fill with hate. He then left the room, but not before turning his nose up at me. I tried to ignore Zorua and continued to go through N.'s things.

I was searching N.'s sock drawer when I heard Zorua bark. I ran to where I heard the sound come from and I saw Zorua staring at a door.

"S-s-so he k-keeps all h-his stuff in t-there?"

'_Sure let's go with that.'_ Zorua barked and nodded.

I opened the door and Zorua followed me inside. The room was a spare bedroom, with a twin mattress and a simple closet. Zorua ran over to a box and pawed it.

I opened the box."W-what are a-all of t-these?"

Zorua peered into the box. _'Ugh, you idiot. They are what humans call "sex toys".' _

"Hey, Black! I'm home!" I heard N. call out.

'_You better hope he doesn't find you in here.'_ Zorua barked, and quiet loudly too. I heard N. dash up the stairs, calling out Zorua's name. He was coming to greet Zorua, which was a problem because that would lead him here.

I clamped my hand over Zorua's mouth to keep him from making any more noise. The footsteps stopped along with the barking. "Zorua, y-you need t-to b-be quiet." I whispered. Zorua nodded and I let it go.

"~Zorua!~" N. sang, and I heard a door open and close. "Zorua, do you want to play hide and go seek?" Zorua barked again before I could cover his mouth.

'_Sure let's play!'_ Zorua pointed under the bed, then made an illusion of me.

"S-so you w-ant me to h-hide u-under the b-bed?" I whispered. Zorua nodded and I got under the bed.

N. opened the door to the room we were in. "Oh, hey Black. Do you know where Zorua is?" The illusioned Zorua shook its head, but N. didn't leave it at that. "So what did you do today?" I could tell Zorua was struggling to think of an answer.

"Black just tell me where Zorua is." I heard N. say before taking a few more steps into the room. He stopped next to the bed, before peering under it. I smiled at him. "Get from under the bed, Black."

I got from under the bed and I now stood next to the illusioned Zorua.

"Zorua, you can change back now." Zorua did and I realized that N. probably knew it was Zorua all along. N. sighed before continuing. "Ghetsis will be here tomorrow."

'_Excellent! Someone to keep you two in check'_

"Zorua, I really wish you wouldn't joke about these things. You know how much I don't like him."

"S-so t-the c-creepy g-guy with g-green h-hair is c-coming here?"

'_If you haven't already noticed, he's been here.'_

N. quickly turned to Zorua, glaring. "Zorua, be quiet." Zorua just stared back silently. N. sighed again. "So today is our last day of freedom, what do you want to do today?" I shrugged.

'_Why don't you two just have sex? You seem to like doing that a lot." _

N. rolled his eyes. "Let's just watch TV."

...?...

We were now all on the couch, watching various shows that held N.'s attention. That was basically nothing but he finally settled for a show.

'_You'd think that with all this pointless shit on television you would find something to watch.' _Zorua had said moments before, in response to N.'s speed skimming the channels. '_If you keep going you'll get carpel tunnel, you dumbass.'_

"There is no such thing."

"W-what are w-we t-talking a-about?" I asked, purely confused.

"Nothing of extreme importance."

Zorua glanced at the clock. '_Is it that time already? I should be off to bed. I have to be up early tomorrow y'know.' _Zorua stood up and proceeded to walk upstairs. Me and N. sat awkwardly on the couchfor a few moments.

"We should go to bed too." N. said as he got up and stretches.

"I'm g-going to s-sleep on t-the couch i-if that's okay w-with you." I reply.

"But I want you in my bed, tonight." N. whispers into my ear as he kisses me on the neck.

"I t-think I w-would be m-more c-c-comfortable o-on the c-couch."

N. climbs over, drinking in my composure with his eyes. "Mhh," He gives me a predatory stare before continuing. "And I think my hands would be more comfortable in your pants but where are they now?" I glance at his hands; there is one on either side of me so I'm virtually trapped.

"Y-you can't h-have e-everything y-you're w-w-way…" I mutter.

"That's a very good reason why you should sleep upstairs, with me, in my bed." With each word N. had gotten noticeably closer to me. "Imagine what could happen to you if you sleep alone down here. What if someone breaks in? Wouldn't you feel safer upstairs, with me?" I shook my head.

"Well, have it your way." N. replied as he pushed me down onto the couch.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" I asked rhetorically.

"I was going to take you upstairs but the couch is fine."

"Couldn't we just go upstairs and I come back down when were done or better yet we just don't do it at all?"

N. gave me that evil smile of his. "Aww, you want it. That's so cute… and a serious turn on."

I put my hand in his face to keep him from kissing me. "C-can y-you answer t-the q-question?"

"You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you." I glare at him. "So let me ask this question now because I know you want it. Are you going to cooperate or are you going to be difficult?"

I ignored the question, rolled from under N. and took off for upstairs. I stopped in front of the bathroom and waited for N. to catch up to me.

When he saw me in front of the door, he just glared and said: "You wouldn't."

"I w-would." And I locked myself in the bathroom. It was only when I got on the inside did I realize the door had a keyhole.

N. paused outside of the door. "So… should I get the key?"

"N-no f-fair!" I yelled through the door.

"I take that as a yes." I heard some keys jingle and then rattling, and finally the door clicked. N. opened it, walked inside the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. I was sitting on the rim of the bathtub avoiding eye contact. "Do you give in?" I reluctantly nodded. "Then let's go somewhere more comfortable. He then scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom.

I let him carry me without a word and was silent as he placed me carefully on the bed. N. kisses my cheek. "You're really quiet. It doesn't suit you." He says, before placing another kiss on my neck. N. stops and stares down at me. "Does it really bother you that much?" I nod slowly. "Fine, then we'll just go to bed."

Zzzzz :

N. let me outside today. Zorua is out here too, of course but it is better than nothing.

"I don't really see why he needed Zorua out here, I already told him I wouldn't leave. I really had nowhere to go besides home, and I really didn't like going there.

I think N. is going through a depression. He seemed very sad today. He was eating ice cream, straight from the tub, and watching television. I fell that I should be concerned about him, especially after what he didn't do yesterday.

N. said something about some person coming today, and based on what I know about N. he isn't one to have people over his house. Maybe that's why he's so upset. N. has been moping around all day, eating fattening things."

'_Must you talk so loudly?'_

"He might even be sick. Maybe I should make him some soup or something…"

'_If you don't shut the hell up…'_

"Or I could just ask him what's wrong… I think that would work…"

"Do you always talk to yourself or is that just an effect of living with N.?"

I jumped a bit and turned to face the voice. "I w-wasn't t-talking to m-myself." I told the green haired man. I lowered my eyes at him. "Y-you must be t-that p-person N-N-N. was expecting."

"Yep that's me. Where is he anyway?"

I pointed to the door. The man proceeded to walk to the door but stopped close to me. He quickly reached down, grabbed my collar, and pulled me up so that I was eye to eye with him. "I suggest you learn some respect or I will show you how to." He then pushed me back and I fell over Zorua.

"_You bastard! Get up!'_

I got off of Zorua, and muttered an apology. "I t-think we s-should go i-inside now."

'_Do what you want but leave me out of it.'_ I picked up Zorua and carried him inside with me.

"You've put on weight." I heard the mysterious man say as we entered.

N. turned and glared at him. "So?"

"That's not good. Maybe you should spend less time sitting on your ass and more time actual doing something."

"I'm eating, and that's something."

The man just glared at N. I walked so I was visible to both parties. "Aren't y-you t-two father and s-son? W-why does i-it seem like you t-two hate each other s-so much?"

**Good question Black, why do they hate each other so much? I can tell you right now that the next chapter is going to be a psychology chapter where we explore the thoughts of the person. It's going to N., again. **

**PS: I was going to update this after school ends because my friends have been harassing me about answers, like how old are Black and N.? I still haven't answered that one… I'm not sure I will. Well, it's everyone gets the basis though. N. is supposed to be a pedophile so he has to be older than a certain age and Black is supposed to be the victim of his pedophilia so he is under a certain age… or is he? That's the question I try to get from people. It doesn't really matter how old N. is, it's all about Black's age, that makes or breaks the story.**

**Pss: I know there is a period of time when Black is talking but isn't stuttering.**

**Man this chapter was short… **

**Well I'll see you all in the fall! I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back guys and with another chapter. I know it isn't 'winter'. Yeah… I just realized that in the southern hemisphere June and July are winter… I meant December (I think I said that…) but that's beside the point. I decided to update early because I'm working on something new (I'm not giving out to much! But I will say it will be Isshushipping!) Now enough chatter and onto my summary of what you all have missed…**

_**Things are looking up for Black, N., Ghetsis and Zorua with their relationship calming down and falling into a routine.**_

**That being said you should understand the topic of this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Black's pov:**

Oh, I just love planes! But it is a mystery how they can fly… it doesn't make a lot of sense to me. You would expect a few tons of steel, glass and assorted fabrics to get no higher than a tidal wave on Sunday, but for apparently when you add another ton of gasoline it can fly.

Another question is, why do people use airplanes? Pokemon could take us so much further on less, and a lot faster (some of them). Most of these people aren't even leaving Unova; they could walk to their destinations. _We_ could walk to our destination.

"Do you want to walk?" N. asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"W-wha?"

"I asked if you want to walk, since you think it is so efficient."

"What's the use now? We already bought him a ticket…" Ghetsis answered. "Or you could always give his seat up to someone… more deserving." Ghetsis placed his hand on his chin. "But we all know you wouldn't leave him here."

"I'm glad were on the same page." N. growled.

"N.?" I interrupted them. I've been trying to keep them from arguing the entire trip. Every little thing set them off. What time we should go to dinner, where we should eat, what to order… after a while it gets annoying.

N. just sighed. "Let's just go to our gate."

"But I wanted to look in the stores." Ghetsis announced.

"Then why are you asking my permission?" N. said, putting his hands on his hips.

Ghetsis crossed his arms. "I'm not. I simply don't want you to abandon me."

"So… Black." Great, he's putting the attention on me. "What do you think we should do?" I hate when they do this. How can they ask me to pick a side?

"W-well, I k-kind of wanted t-to look i-in the s-shops t-to…" I say scratching the back of my neck. N. doesn't look very happy. "But w-we should g-get to g-gate e-early just i-in case."

Ghetsis looks N. in the eye, giving him the 'so what now' look. N. groans. "Fine, but were not taking all day."

So we head immediately for the shops. Ghetsis heads in first but is taking a while so me and N. go in after him. I'm waiting at the close to the counter for them because I'm not interested in buying mugs, the only thing sold here. Then again I don't have any money…

I see Ghetsis and N. walking up to the counter at the same time and I feel impending doom. Why? Because Ghetsis is holding a mug that says 'world's best dad' on it.

I walk quickly over to N. "Where's Ghetsis?" He asks.

I have to think quickly. "He said go to move on and he'll catch up with us." And then I bit my lip because I didn't stutter. Normally this is a good thing, but N. uses it to gauge how afraid of him I am or how much control he has or something. When I don't stutter as much or stutter at all, he does something to change that, well, at least in his mind.

N. eyes me curiously and I can't tell if it's because I didn't stutter or because of the idea of Ghetsis buying something secretly.

We move on to a store that sells postcards from many places I've never heard of. I'm looking at one from 'Canada' we I see Ghetsis out of the corner of my eye. He's looking around but when he sees me he walks over.

"Where's N.?" Ghetsis asks, glancing around. I point at N. who is looking at postcards from Unova.

N. buys some that he was looking at before walking over. "Hey, Black, have you found one you like? I'll buy it for you."

I think about getting the one from Paris, the place we are visiting, before remembering that I have no one to send it to…

So I shake my head. "Well, I guess that's okay. We can still look around if you want." N. says. I shake my head again.

"We should check the gate." And then I bite my lip. N. pretends not to notice but I can tell he's think of something as we walk to the gate, Ghetsis too.

We get to the gate and it is 10 minutes before we board so instead of attempting to shop some more we find a place to sit.

N. and Ghetsis are eerily quiet. This is the first time they've sat right next to each other without arguing. Ghetsis even has the audacity to admire his mug and in front of N. who, even after noticing it, says nothing. Something is obviously up with these two, maybe not so much Ghetsis but definitely N.

We are allowed to board early and we go to our seats. I have the window; N. is next to me, with Ghetsis in the aisle. I pull up the window and look outside. We are still on the ground which really isn't a surprise.

I should try to get N. to talk, maybe he'll reveal what he's thinking. Maybe he thinks me not stuttering back there is like when I talk aloud and don't know it, which takes away my stutter until I'm aware. I hope he doesn't do anything rash, like tie me up again. Now that I think about it, N. might just be sexually frustrated… we haven't done it in a bit… Ah, don't really want to think about that right now.

"What?" N. asks, as I realize I've been staring at him for quite a while.

"N-n-nothing." I reply, making sure I stutter.

I think N. is about to say something when the plane takes off. Now that we're in the air I think N. is turning to normal. That or he's thinking about what to eat.

Ghetsis is playing a video game now. He's had that for the whole trip. You wouldn't really expect to see an adult with one of those but I guess Ghetsis is an exception. Along with video games Ghetsis has also picked up the habit of cursing often and loudly.

"Why do you love those so much?" N. asks, as he leans back into his chair.

"Well, the world is too twisted and evil for me, and it keeps me from always dwelling on your failures. Plus this is the only way I can technically keep pokemon." I sit up, listening.

"You can have real pokemon." N. tells him.

"No, I can't. Ever since the whole Hydreigon saga they won't let me." I have no idea what he's talking about now so I sit back.

"Hey, dude you know the Hydreigon master? He was like the coolest ever, dude." The guy across the aisle from Ghetsis says.

"I am the Hydreigon master. They let me out of prison a few months ago. And now I'm travelling with my son and his under-aged boyfriend." N. ignores Ghetsis. Who would believe a psycho anyway?

The man nods. "Cool." He says holding up a peace sign. "So what you in Paris for?"

"Vacation." Ghetsis replies. "Needed some time away. Meet some new faces, bang some of them…" After this the conversation dissolves into the general realm of stupidity.

"When was time you've ever gotten laid?" N. asks, opening a magazine.

"Last night actually. We banged all night, …ah, good times." Ghetsis says triumphantly.

"Must have been before 4, because after that you were in the hotel room snoring."

Ghetsis says nothing but glares holes into N. Then I notice Ghetsis is about to say something.

"Please, don't argue." I say before Ghetsis can say anything.

"So now you stop it!" Ghetsis says pointing accusingly.

"I was going to say something earlier but N. does have a point. You were in the hotel room, snoring, all night." I quickly realize that all through that I didn't stutter, when I catch N.'s glance. "W-what?" I ask cautiously.

"Nothing." N. replies and ignores me the rest of the way back.

Well, N. can only ignore me for so long. For now I'll let him try, so I'll take a nap so I don't get bored…

I wake up 50 minutes later with a crick in my neck. It hurts… the only thing I don't like about airplanes… I glance at N., who is still reading his magazine. So he's still trying to ignore me? Two can play at that game. I turn and face the window, determined not to let him concern me.

It takes me five seconds before I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. What am I doing? I don't care what he's doing… I don't, truly I don't. It doesn't matter to me. I don't care. Why should I care? I don't care. "Do you think I care?" I asked my reflection, ignoring the fact that N. was sitting right next to me. I should be stuttering but N. isn't here, remember.

I scowled at my reflection. "You think I care don't you? Well I'll have you know that I don't!" I yelled at my reflection. "Why are you yelling at me?" I whined, suddenly crying. "I'm sorry! I know you don't care. I'm sorry…" I hugged myself tightly, crying.

I saw Ghetsis and a few other people staring at me awkwardly. I glared at Ghetsis. "What are you staring at? Haven't you ever heard or self-entertainment?" I snapped at him. Ghetsis put his hands up defensively but said nothing and I went back to hugging myself and crying.

Until I saw that N. was ignoring me. Then we vowed that we would get revenge. Yes! Me and my reflection will make him pay! Somehow… Wait… my reflection? I've been talking to my… reflection?

"All passengers please return to your seats. We are about to make our final descent." I heard a voice say over the intercom. I decided to get some final bit of rest in.

Turns out, we didn't leave the plane for another good 20-30 minutes, so I had a decent nap. Until Ghetsis woke me up.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"We're departing from the plan." I heard Ghetsis' voice say. I got up and stretched and we all got off the plane and headed to baggage claim. We got our bags and started to head for home, except I got very tired halfway…

"N. I'm tired. Can you carry me the rest of the way?" I asked, trying to sound tired. I didn't have to try very hard.

"You took a nap on the plane." N. said, throwing his hands up.

"Actually two naps." Ghetsis corrected.

"Whatever, The point is that you shouldn't be tired!"

"But I am…" I whined.

N. put his finger to his temples, massaging them. "Fine."

"Really? You will?" I ask, forgetting all about being tired.

"Yes, I will." N. said as he picked me up. "But I want you to pay me back." He whispered into my ear before placing me on his back.

We walked the rest of the way home as I wondered what he meant by paying him back.

When we got home. N. immediately let me off his back complaining that I was heavy even though we both know it's not true. "I'm going to bed." N. announced and I knew I was supposed to follow him. I've been sleeping in N.'s bed for a while now.

"Don't care." Ghetsis called out as we walked up the stairs.

N. ignored him, and he ignored me to. Which surprised me. Even after his whole 'pay me back crap' he left me alone… and then I couldn't fall asleep because I was so worried…


	10. Chapter 10

**I honestly don't know what is it about this story… people just like it I guess, it's gotten to the point that I was upset for not updating it, I fell kind of bad for that… Whatever it is people like about this story I hope you guys can continue to enjoy it as much as I do. Please R&R and please, above all, enjoy!**

"Good morning, Black." I heard N. whisper into my ear. I let out a groan and as N. pulls me closer to him.

"G-good morning, N." I told him pushing him slightly so he would let me go. N. just pulled me closer. We were practically face to face now and I could see that look in his eye. It's creep and scares me.

I push him a bit harder. "N., l-let me g-go."

"Black you know I don't like it when you get like this." He whispered into my ear. I pushed him as hard as I could and he just smiled at me. "I have something for you."

I stopped pushing. "R-really?" I asked, surprised N. bought something for me. He normally doesn't because he doesn't know what to get me.

"Yeah," He says getting out of bed and returning with a black ring like thing.

"What i-is t-that?" I asked, a bit concerned. N. didn't answer immediately so I put some space in between me and him.

"Black, don't even try it. Come back over here." I did as he said, and realized it was a collar. "Just let me put this on you…"

I shook my head. "I d-don't w-want to."

"Black… if you cooperate I'll give you a cookie." I shook my head again. No amount of cookies can make you feel better about having a collar around your neck.

N. glared at me. "Put it on!" I shook my head again. N. took a step towards me. I climbed off the bed. "Seriously, Black. This is for your own good."

"But I d-don't want t-to p-put it on…" I whined. N. took another step closer. I was now against a wall.

"So… are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" N. asked, playing with the collar with his fingers.

"D-do I s-still get m-my cookie?" N. nodded. And I let him put the collar on me.

"What kind of collar is this?" I asked, fingering it as we went to go get a cookie for me.

"A shock collar." N. replied blandly.

"A w-what?"

"Shock collar." N. said handing me my cookie.

I snatched it from him and ignored him as he glared at me. "You know," I said, shoving the cookie in my mouth. "I-if it wasn't f-for this c-cookie I would n-never have a-agreed to p-put i-it on."

"That doesn't really matter now, it's on and you can't take it off."

"Yeah, well see how long that lasts…" I whispered as he walked from the room. I decided that I was going to ignore it for now, considering that I didn't know how to get it off and walked to the kitchen.

On the counter I saw the box of cookies, which was really surprising since N. always made sure to put them high enough that I couldn't reach them. So either he forgot or he's trying to trick me.

Who really cares at this point? Cookies!

**25 minutes later…**

I've polished off every cookie in the box, and I've made sure to hide it properly so N. won't find out.

As I was disposing of the cookie box N. returned. "What are you doing?" N. asked.

"I w-was checking to… make s-sure… you didn't t-throw my toy away…" I replied, looking everywhere but at N.

"What toy? I could help you find it." I glanced at N. I didn't really want him to help 'find' it, or anything for that matter. I had actually hoped that he would just leave and let me be.

"Um… it's t-this h-high." I said, spacing my hands out adequately. "A-and this t-tall."

N. began glaring at me. "Do you remember where you last had it?"

"It was in you-… our b-bedroom…" N's face softened and he let out a not so quiet hum before he walked away.

After I knew N. was upstairs and I was in the clear I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, on the opposite end is Ghetsis.

"He's going to kill you when he finds out your lying." Ghetsis says quietly before taking a sip from his 'world's best dad' mug.

"What a-are you t-t-talking about?" I ask him.

"You really are a terrible liar."

"What did I lie about?"

"The 'toy', as you call it. You might as well have been describing a box because that's what it sounded like." Ghetsis explains, changing the channel on the TV.

"So you've seen it?" I ask cheerfully.

"I might have, when I was randomly walking around in the attic I saw tons of them and when I was in the basement, but none of them really stuck out to me as a toy because I'm not a FUCKING 5-YEAR OLD!" Ghetsis yelled.

"Well, at least I didn't buy a mug that says 'world's best dad' because I'm too pathetic to get one from my son." I whispered.

"What was that? Did you really just insult my mug? I should sick my Hydreigon on you."

"You're not allowed to keep pokemon." I replied blandly.

"Whatever, you'll see. You won't be mocking my mug for long." Ghetsis said, raising it to his lips and taking a drink. "You'll barely be able to walk tomorrow." Ghetsis added as an afterthought.

"What is that supposed to mean? As if I truly care about your personally opinion about anything. I'll be perfectly fine." I said to Ghetsis before I stormed outside.

I decide to sit around outside for a bit. Who knows maybe there's something interesting to do?

I quickly notice a trail of little tiny brown ants and dedicate the next hour to them. I was so distracted by them that I didn't notice Zorua run up and tackle me. It barked for a bit and nipped me in a few places but left me alone after that, and settled for lying out in the sun.

I sat up, running my fingers over the bite marks it left. "What was that? You just bit me." Zorua, who was facing me, turned around and started licking its paw.

I picked it up, and it made a little whimpering noise. I then proceed to carry it inside, up the stairs, and drop it on the bed.

N looked at me awkwardly. I pointed at Zorua. "He bit m-me."

N. glared at Zorua. "That isn't nice Zorua, and I thought I told you not to bite him. Go play with Ghetsis next time." Zorua simply whined and bowed his head before leaving. N. closed the door after him.

I took this time to examine the room. "What's w-w-with all the p-petal t-thingies and w-why is i-it so d-dark, and why is t-t-that s-s-smell?" I asked, looking all around.

"Hmmm, no reason… it's a surprise." N. said.

"Who is t-the surprise f-for?" I asked, "I d-don't think G-Ghetsis really l-like petals." I add kicking at a few.

N. didn't answer the question. "Do you like chocolate?" I nodded. "What about strawberries?" I nodded again. "What about chocolate strawberries?" I thought about, I had never had chocolate strawberries before but I guess it would taste good, so I nodded again. "Hmm," N. hummed, before going and searching through his closet.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, quite quietly.

"Hm, nothing really… do you like scented candles?" N. asked from inside the closet.

"Sure, I guess." I replied, sitting on the bed.

"What makes you feel good after a long day?" N. asked again, heading to the bathroom.

"Um, I don't really know." I said, as N. searched through the cabinets.

"If you were to buy a car, would you want it to be pleasurable, comfortable, or something new and fun?" N. asks, glancing at a few boxes.

"I would want it to be safe,"

"All the cars are safe." N replies.

"Well, then comfortable. You wouldn't want to ride in a car with brick seats and square wheels would you?"

N didn't answer. "You're at home and you really hungry, but the only things you see to eat are in a fruit bowl containing every possible fruit you could imagine, which one do you pick?"

"I don't know, if I was really hungry wouldn't I just eat them all?" I replied.

"I guess…" N. said from the bathroom.

"So who is the surprise for?" I asked, swinging my legs.

**Honestly though, Black must be oblivious, it only makes sense because, when I'm looking through cabinets at home, I automatically going to think about cars… I still feel bad about not updating for so long, the truth of the matter is that I was writing the next two chapters when I got writer's block, so I couldn't finish one, let alone two. Then I finally finish this one the one that was supposed to go first and now I can't use the one I was writing as the next one. I'll use it though, because it's so general, it can be use anywhere really, but it'll come… eventually. Just enjoy yourselves until then and happy holidays and I hope you all enjoyed, please R&R for the chapter that took, what? 5 months to update… yeah… I feel really bad now…**

**PS: For all of you who didn't know, i've started a new story. Welcome Questions! I going for the long haul on this only and spending my time writing chapters, so i hope you guys will go check it out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wahoo (!) *sarcastic fist pump* Chapter ten(eleven). Normally I would say something about the chapter but all I have to say is…Have you ever wondered what the future foretells? What lies in your past? Have you ever wondered if you lived a previous life? Or are just living this one over? Oh, the mystery of life…!**

**Ps: As of now italicized are thoughts…**

**Anyway…**

**N.'s pov. + Black's chapter cutoff =?**

**Basically, be concerned. Be very concerned. **

**Chapter start:**

I awoke early. I could hear the birds chirping outside. I could feel the sunlight on my face and I can hear Black's giggling coming from Ghetsis room. I sat up quickly. _What the hell?_

I quickly got dressed and headed for Ghetsis bedroom door, Black's absentminded giggling getting louder all the while.

I burst in the room to see Black on the floor… giggling and rolling on the floor with a very concerned looking Ghetsis not far away.

I glared at Ghetsis, daring him to say something. "Explanation." I growled. Ghetsis hesitated. "Now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Um well… you see…" Ghetsis said, scratching the back of his neck. "I had this um… this medicine… I had… I made a bet… with him… and now…" Ghetsis, blabbered on.

"Stop lying. Just tell me the truth and I won't throw you out the window…" Ghetsis look relieved. "Or slit your throat…"

"Um… I wanted to make him more suggestible so I used reverse psychology to get him to take these drugs… and now he's laughing…" Ghetsis, said quickly, well not as quick as I could say it…

I shook my head. "You wanted to make him more suggestible?"

"God dammit N.! Don't say it like that. You don't understand he's always yelling at me… I feel so weak… and it didn't even work…" Ghetsis said as he held his foot close to Black who stopped laughing, and began to claw at Ghetsis leg yelling a 'don't touch me.' Ghetsis jumped back, obviously terrified and Black went back to laughing.

"Black," I called his name. Black turned to me, and his giggling got quieter. "Get off the floor." Black started laughing again. I growled but Black kept laughing. So I picked Black up and carried him downstairs while Ghetsis followed.

I plopped Black down on the couch and his giggling got a little bit more control. I poked Black in the stomach testily and he started laughing again.

"That tickles!" _He's still not stuttering…_

"So now what?" Ghetsis asked.

"You look like a girl! N-y! N-y-chan! N-y-chan!" I rolled my eyes.

"Try to think of a way to get him to shut up?" I suggested.

"N-y-chan! N-y-chan!"

"Yeah…" Ghetsis placed his hand on his chin. After a few minutes we had come up with nothing.

"Tell me this, how long is this supposed to last?"

Ghetsis paused. "Um… maybe a day…" He said staring at the floor.

"A day of this!?" I asked, motioning to Black, who was still yelling 'N-y-chan' or whatever.

"N-y-chan! N-y-chan! Nyan!"

"Whoa, did he just…?" Ghetsis asked. _I can feel myself blushing so, yes he did._

I clamped my mouth over Black's mouth to keep him from saying anything.

"What are you doing now?" Ghetsis asked. I didn't answer because Black was licking my hand which is a total turn on. So I picked him up, sat down on the couch, placed him in my lap and went back to covering his mouth.

"So apparently he's doing something you like… oh, he's licking your hand. Who knew you were so dirty N.?" Ghetsis asked.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Looks like he's enjoying it a bit himself. Look at that cute little pink appendage. Just licking away at your hand."

"Shut up…"

"What are you thinking about right now N.? But another good question is what is Black thinking right now? I think he just might like how your hand tastes… where has it been recently?"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I'll leave you alone. I'm going to my room, just in case you want to sneak up to yours for some alone time with Black-"

"Will you just go already?" I glared at Ghetsis' back as he walked away. _What is his problem anyway?_ "Black?" I somewhat moaned. Black was still licking my fingers, and that and the fact he is sitting in my lap feels so good…

"Nyan!" He sang out cheerfully.

"Stop saying that! And stop licking my hand." Black ignored me. So I pushed him off of my lap and onto the couch before retreating to my room. Black followed me, which I kind of figured he would. I decide that now was as good a time as any to play out some fantasies.

So I got some brown cat ears to put on Black. Who just meowed at them, and patted them.

I lifted him up the collar of his jacket, much like a mother would do her kitten, and placed him in my lap. Now I had an excuse to lick him. _I should get this on tape and embarrass him later…_

I licked his hair, which tasted good in a weird sort of way. Black just purred and attempted to press his head in the crook of my neck. I kept licking his hair and was about to move on… when I heard Ghetsis.

"That's one for the keeper!" He laughed.

"Ghetsis!" I yelled, with a ferocious blush. I glanced down at the camera he was holding and began glaring. "Give it to me…" I growled.

"Give what to you?" Ghetsis asked as he slowly backed up.

"The camera!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't remember you saying please."

"Please give me the camera." I whine.

Ghetsis reluctantly hands me the camera before leaving the room.

I return to black, who is mewing like a newborn kitten.

"How are you doing, little- OW!" I yelped as Black nipped my finger I had precariously poked to close to his mouth. "That's not very nice…" I whispered as I examined my finger. Black had drawn blood.

I ignored it and began to rub Black's head. He leaned into my touch and began mewing again. I whispered a few things into his ear as I let my fingers glide along his sleek body.

I was tugging at the bottom of his Black's shirt when he spoke. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked, looking up at me.

"I think you know what I want to do to you." I whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. I had his shirt half way up and was rubbing his stomach when I noticed Ghetsis again.

"What do you want?" I snapped at Ghetsis. Ghetsis responded with a shake of his head but didn't move. "Are you going to leave us alone?"

"I'm sure you would enjoy that."

"I would." I snapped back.

"N-y-chan," Black whispered under his breath. I slipped my fingers into his mouth to keep him from talking, so long as he doesn't bite me again…

Ghetsis watched us for a bit more, biting his lip awkwardly, before speaking again. "That boy sure does know how to use his mouth, doesn't he?" I glanced down at Black, who was sucking and licking on my fingers. "What else do you put in that mouth of his, N.?"

"Alright!" I shouted. "If you don't leave me alone in the next thirty seconds I will personally show you what it feels like to have my fist down your throat." I growled.

Ghetsis just stared wildly for a bit, before laughing and walking away.

"Nice one N., and just so you know, I've invited Barry over for coffee."

I let out a sigh. Barry… Barry was exactly the person I did not want to see right now. Especially with Black like this and all… Barry was just… too much sometimes… and he could never drink coffee without eating cookies…

Regardless, the problem now was that I didn't want to leave Black alone, I had to go get something ready with my meeting with Barry, and I had developed quite an erection…

I sighed again. "Black…" Black turned to face me. "I need to go get ready, ok? I need you to take care of yourself and stay away from Ghetsis…" Black stared blankly at me, and I noticed how big his pupils were getting. They almost took up his whole eye now, and that only made his eyes look larger in general. It was kind of weird, in a way, and when he finally did blink it made him seem that much more alert.

Dismissing Black's eyes as a temporary thing, I placed him on the bed and set about cleaning the house.

Twenty minutes later, I heard a horrific scream from upstairs. I bounded up the stairs but stopped in the hallway on the second floor, thinking. I thought it was Black at first, but Black's voice is so much higher than that, it couldn't possibly be him. I heard a few whimpers coming from my room.

I peered around the door and saw Ghetsis laying on the floor cowering, Black standing over him…

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh, N. You have to help me this kid is crazy…" Ghetsis whined, scrambling off the floor going to hide behind me. "He's been staring at me for the last ten minutes…"

Normally, this would be nothing but I knew Ghetsis was missing some minute detail… "And?"

"He hasn't blinked once…"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you expect… You did drug him…"

"Well, yeah, but still this is just crazy staring. Not blinking, for ten minutes? And then I was tossing stuff around and I'm sure something hit him, and in the eye too, but he didn't blink."

"Fine," I told Ghetsis. "I'll talk to him,"

I went to squat in front of Black, who was still staring. "Black? Are you doing, okay?" I asked softly. He didn't answer. I waved my hand in front of his face, and he blinked and turned to face me, his face breaking out into a big smile.

He jumped at me, tackling me to the ground. "N-y-chan! Where have you been. I've missed you!" He said happily, hugging me tightly.

"You see, nothing wrong with him." I said, as the doorbell rang.

**I cannot understand why everyone loves this so much… and then these author's notes… I'm just too lazy to change them when I do finally finish a chapter so the beginning ones are mostly old… Almost a before and after of how I was feeling when I started the chapter and when I finished THREE MONTHS LATER. **

**Anyway, regardless of why you enjoy this I do hope you did enjoy and I would appreciate if you reviewed, it makes me feel a lot better about writing this…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Derpity derp derp… I've been saying that a lot lately… and in between fooling around on YouTube, staying up really late, and playing around with projects, I haven't had much time to write Labels. I don't really know what I get out of this story so I can't explain why I continue writing this. I guess it's just a really good excuse to scrimp out on work, so I guess I just wish that for everyone… something that you can enjoy doing that helps you relax. That being said I will write Labels until I run out of good ideas. **

**I hope you review and above all else enjoy!**

We all sat quietly. I was quiet and Ghetsis and Barry were following my lead. Black, who did not want to drink coffee but insisted on dumping around twenty pounds of cream and sugar into mine, had walked off somewhere.

"So the kid is still around?" Barry asked, after the long silence we had endured. I nodded in response, and Barry turned to face Ghetsis. "You're doing good? Prison wasn't hard on you?" Ghetsis turned to Barry giving him a questionable look.

"I guess not," Barry said after a long pause. Barry turned back to me. "So N., how has it been? Have any troubles lately?"

I shook my head without thinking, and then I remembered what happened today. I decided to lie to Barry. "Everything's been fine."

As if on cue, Black comes tumbling down the stairs laughing his head off. "Again, again!" He cries, laughing. Black gets up and I go to retrieve him. I pick him up and he stops moving.

"No Black, not again." I tell him. Black peers up at me and I can tell he's going to try it again. I take a piece of string out of my pocket; I tie a loop around Black's wrist before tying a knot around my own. Then I take him to sit at the table.

"I see you're into bondage N." Barry laughs, and Ghetsis joins him.

I glare at the both of them. "What are you here for?" I ask, turning my attention solely to Barry.

"Oh, um… The PFFE has been wondering where you two have been. Mainly you N., you haven't come since… like a month? Anyway, they have been looking for you two. They know Ghetsis has been in prison so he missed most of the meetings, no offence Ghetsis-"

"None taken."

"But… you N. They think you're just neglecting to go."

"They're right. I don't want to go." I tell Barry, playing in Black's hair.

"But N., you play a very important role in the PFFE. We need you." Barry started to beg.

"I don't want to go." I said sternly.

Barry sighed. "After ten years of participation… you do this to the organization that you grew up in… that you-

"Alright, I'll do it! Just shut up…" I yelled.

"Alrighty then. As you may or may not know, we are having a conference in Accumala town. It's not too far from here. N.'s role is very important, and yours two Ghetsis, so I trust you both to be there?"

Ghetsis nodded quickly. I hesitated. "Do I have to take Black?" I said, turning to face the person in question.

Barry nodded. "The PFFE is all about free expression." I let out a sigh. "Aw, cheer up, N.! It's not that bad! Our meetings have gotten more civil since last time…"

I glance at Barry. "I doubt that."

"They have, really!" Barry piped in. "We haven't had to get the police involved for some meetings now, and we're getting some recognition from some very famous people." I just stare at Barry. Barry slouches his shoulders and plays with his mug. "It's really not that bad, it would be better if you were there."

"I was busy."

The room grew quiet. "I understand…" Barry said after a while. "We all get busy some of the time, and have things to do. Just…just remember what's important, ok?" Barry adds, before getting up and taking his leave.

I was silently thinking about what I wanted to do when Ghetsis spoke up. "I hope you enjoy yourself N., because I sure as hell will." Ghetsis whispered. I glared at him, grabbed Black's arm and headed for my bedroom.

In my bedroom, I closed the door behind us and I collapsed onto the bed, sighing and running my hands through my hair. What am I supposed to do? They want a leader and I am not that leader…

I let my hands fall over my eyes, I didn't really want to see the light anymore… maybe I should sleep on it…

There was a slight depression on the bed and I look up to see Black hovering over me.

"What do you want?" I asked somewhat sharply.

Black just giggled and smiled, before straightening his face out. "What's with you N.?" He asked.

"Nothing," I lied. "Don't worry about it."

Black began to pout. "Come on N., I know it's something." He begged sitting down on my lap, straddling himself.

I bit my lip. Why does he have to do these things and that innocent look on his face! I let out a sigh, and tried to focus on NOT getting an erection. "Well…" I started. "Barry wants me to come back and be the leader of the PFFE…"

"What's that?" Black asked. I was quite for a moment; I didn't really want to tell him. "You don't want to tell me?" He started to look a bit sad, which made me feel guilty.

"Ugh, it's the pedophiles for free expression…" I breathed, as Black stared down at me.

"Pedophiles…? N…" Black started. "You're a pedophile aren't, you?" He whispered slowly.

I nodded. I bit my tongue now. "Do you want to… go… now?" I asked, almost crying.

"No! I made a promise N.! And I knew you we're one already…" I must have had a confused look on my face because Black kept going. "In fact, you're hard now."

I looked down at my groin, which was, in fact, bulging. "What now?" I asked.

"We deal with it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! I recently realized that labels is my most popular story (surprising, at least to me.) So I've decided to spend a tad bit more time, writing stories and not playing around doing random things. I hope you all enjoy, and please review. I love to hear feedback!**

**Black's Pov: **

"N., stop fidgeting!" Ghetsis sternly told N. which only earned him a glare from his son.

"I'm thinking," N. simply said, staring out the window of the car.

I sat in the back, quietly, because I didn't want to get involved in their argument. We were going to the PFFE convention, which N. explained to me was a place where people meet that like children. I have to admit, that he wasn't making it very clear exactly what was going on, all I knew for sure was that he was going to give a speech and I had to be there. What I was to do exactly? I have no idea.

"N., did you prepare a speech." Ghetsis asked, turning for a brief second to face N.

N. shook his head, and then added: "No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"If I'm going to say anything that remotely resembles a speech, it's going to be spoken first in that form there." N. replied.

"So… if you did have a speech, you didn't write it down?" N. nodded. "How are you my son?"

N. said nothing. Ghetsis let out a sigh, and the two were quiet. This left me with nothing to do but stare out the window and think, which isn't really that bad, but when you're trapped in a tension filled car with two people who refuse to talk to each other, it gets boring fast. So to keep myself occupied, I started asking N. questions.

"N., what's your favorite color?"

"Green," He said without turning away from the window.

"Why?" I asked. N. paused, as if he never thought of why green was his favorite color.

"Ah, my hair is green?"

I was quiet until I thought of my next question.

"What was the best thing you ever got for your birthday?"

N. paused again. "I…got a tricycle when I was 7…" Ghetsis raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. "I used to love the thing, until I couldn't fit it anymore." N. let out a yawn. "Any more questions?"

"How old are you?" It felt a bit strange asking. Why hadn't I ever asked before?

"I'm 23." N. replied, brushing back his hair.

Ghetsis stopped at a gas station, and got out to fill up the car. N. took this chance to join me in the back.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" I shook my head. "Well, I have some questions for you." I nodded, waiting. "Why didn't you want to go home when I asked you that time?"

I didn't really want to talk about it, but the truth is that my sister is really mean to me. "I just don't like it there… and I thought it would be better to stay with you." I whispered.

Ghetsis got back in the car and sighed when he noticed N. was in the back. "N. are you sure you don't want to drive?" Ghetsis asked.

N. nodded. "I'll drive a bit later on."

"Alright then." Ghetsis said reluctantly. He pulled away from the gas station and back onto the highway.

N. turned his attention back to me. He was watching me, smiling. He suddenly started frowning. "Do you mind if I ask you a personally question?" I shook my head. He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Do you like it when we have sex?" He whispered.

I blushed, because it was a personally question. I did feel like I had to tell the truth though, so I nodded.

"That makes me feel a lot better." N. said, the frown disappearing from his face, though he didn't go back to smiling.

"Is that what you've been worried about this whole time?" I asked. N. did a half nod.

"I've been worried about a lot of things actually…" N. started.

"Alright, N.! I'm tired. It's your turn to drive, Black can even sit up in the front." Ghetsis exclaimed pulling the car over.

N. sighed, and we all switched places so that N. and I were in the front and Ghetsis was in the back. IT took about five minutes until Ghetsis was asleep.

"So Black, What were you asking me again?" N. asked, coming back to our previous subject.

"I asked what you were worried about."

"Oh, well I was worried about you mostly. Like if you would leave… and if you did, where would you go, stuff like that." N. almost whispered.

"N…I promised you that I wouldn't leave right?" N. nodded. "So don't worry, I won't leave you."

N. said nothing after that, and it was quiet for a bit. "What ever happened to your stutter?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

N. shot me a glance. "You know exactly what I'm talking about?"

"I don't know. I did use to stutter, and I couldn't control it. Now I just don't." I looked out the window, trying to avoid eye contact with N.

"Do you think I had something to do with that?" He whispered dramatically into my ear, setting my skin ablaze. I quickly turn back to face him.

"I'm not sure." I let out, before sighing and turning back to face the window.

"Mhmm," N. hummed. "Oh, look we're here."

I look to see a very large convention center. IT had to be at least seven stories tall, and pretty wide…

N. whispered something to himself as he pulled into the parking lot and parked. "Black, I don't want you to leave my sight, okay?" N. asked, very seriously. I nodded. He then got out the car and stretched before waking Ghetsis up, who seemed to have had enjoyed his nap.

"We're here, Ghetsis." N. told him, as Ghetsis got up and rubbed his eyes. "Finally, it feels like we've been driving for ages. How long was I asleep for?"

"Ten minutes…"

"Oh," Ghetsis said plainly. He glanced around as if he was looking for something. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

N. simply rolled his eyes, closed the car door. Ghetsis had already started walking inside. "Come on, Black." After I got out of the car, N. locked it.

I followed N. as we walked towards the huge, ominous looking building. "What do you think it's like inside?" I asked as we stopped at the door.

"I'm not really sure, I haven't been to one of these in a while..." N. pauses. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." N. says, squatting down and ruffling my hair. "You ready to go in?"

I nod and N. pushes the door open.

**Short chapter, I'll try to make the next few a bit longer though. As always thanks for reading and please review.**

**~PH. Out**

**Ps. I'm also looking for a beta-reader help me with editing this story! I need someone in particular who has no prooblem with content like in this story, so what better place to check? If you're interested drop me a line!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just...Please...Don't ask questions, It will all make sense eventually... **

**PS: I'm back, somewhat.**

N. pushes the doors open and a combination of smells hit me. I smell different types of foods. Oily, fried ones, crispy, baked ones, and the occasional fruity one. "What is that smell?" I ask, picking up on a very peculiar one.

N. glanced at me. "Take a pick, fried pineapples?" N. asks back.

"Can I try it?" I ask, trying to pull a cute face.

N. smiled at me. "Come on, I'll get you some." N. walked over to the stand, and I followed.

The stand-worker smiled. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Yes, can I have some fried pineapple?"

The man nodded and handing him a small plate with several pieces of the fruit. It even had little toothpicks sticking out of them! In return N. handed him some money. He took one of the plate before handing it to me.

"This is really good, do you like it?" He asks, eating his piece.

I taste one for myself. "It's really good! Why don't more people sell fried fruit?" N. shrugs.

Suddenly I think of something. "N.?" I ask. N. turns towards me. "Can we go to all the stands?"

N. smiles at me and laughs. "Sure, why not-" I didn't even wait for the rest of his response, I was already at the next stand, eating something called 'squid'. It was fried too, so I'm sure it couldn't taste that bad.

N. caught up to me. "A bit eager, are we?" I nod and taste the squid.

"This is good too. Come on to this one." I say, grabbing N.'s hand and dragging him to the next stand.

N. let's me drag around for a while before he starts complaining. "Black, you know I only have so much money..."

"But some of them give me free food." I reply.

"They only did that because I was caught up at another stand. They only did that to get their face in your head."

"I don't get it..."

"It's complicated..." N. answers. He looks around. "I'm hungry now... what should I eat?"

"Get a pizza or- Oh! N. Look at that! Look at the size of that pancake!" I tell him, happy about the thought of there being pancakes here.

"No, we're not going in there. Everyone knows only children love pancakes..." I gave him a blank stare. "I'm getting a sandwich." N. remarked turning.

"N. Please!" I begged grabbing his arm. "Can I please have one?" I put on my best 'cute puppy face'.

N. was standing by what he said earlier though. "I'm not going in there."

"Then I can go by myself."

"You're not going in there."

"Then you can go by yourself." I said, finally.

N. let out a sigh. "You really want this pancake don't you? It's almost lunch time, it would be so much easier to get something else..." N. dropped his head and whispered something to himself. "Alright, I'll get you a pancake... Just...hm,"

"What?" I asked somewhat plainly.

"Let's just go..."

"N.! This pancake is so good!"

N. smiled at me. "Is it?" I nodded back at him.

"It's really fluffy and there's just enough butter on it!" I watched N. as he poked over his ham and cheese sandwich. "What's wrong with you, are you feeling okay?"

N. turned his gaze to me and stared at me blankly. "I don't know, I guess I'm mad at Ghetsis for bringing us here and then promptly disappearing."

"I saw him talking to a girl earlier." I replied, taking another bite of my pancake.

"Huh," N. crossed his arms. "That's interesting." I finished my pancake off, and N. spoke. "So, are you ready to move on?" I nodded. N. packed up his sandwich and stood, stretching.

"So where do you want to go next...?" N. asked, somewhat quietly.

I thought carefully about N.'s question. There were a lot of things I wanted to do, but there were so many hours in the day... I had to pick what I wanted to do the most. "Can we check out some of the venues? I not really sure what I want to do right now."

"Are you sure? There were some like carnival games where you could win some prizes back near the front." N. replied standing up.

I stood up also, getting ready to follow him. "Really, can we do that then?"

N. frowned almost immediately. "Why did I tell you that... Fine, we can do that." N. said, leading us towards the carnival games. "Just don't burn all my money, I'm not rich or anything."

We started with a game where you have to answer question and you compete against another person. N. swamped me in that, obviously, because he's much older than me. (I would have to get him to compete with Ghetsis later.) Then we moved onto a ball toss?

"Black, you have terrible accuracy and you're not even throwing; you're pitching." N. complained, standing with his arms crossed looking generally bored and upset.

"This is harder than it looks! That last one is kind of high for me..." What's the difference between pitching and throwing anyway?

"You're just complaining. It's barely halfway up the wall. Just hit it so we can move on." It's halfway up the wall alright, and that wall is 30 meters high.

The vendor, tired of hearing us argue, butted in. "Why do you try, since your so high and mighty."

N. said nothing. He simply took one of the balls from my hand and threw it, hitting the target on his first try. He turned back to the vendor, who said nothing. Then he turned back to me. "Can we please go now?" N. looked tired, and a bit frustrated.

"Okay..."

N. let out his breath in an exasperated sigh. "Alright let's go." N. turned and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, what about Ghetsis?" I asked, catching up with N.

"What about him? Hopefully that girl he was with will give him a place to stay. Will see him later anyway, we have to come back when I give my speech or whatever." N. said simply. We were in the parking lot now, so I guess N. was going to... drive? I didn't even know he could.

"Do you have the keys?" I asked, walking up to the passenger side.

"Of course." He showed them to me, and jingled them.

THEY GO TO A HOTEL, SO N. CAN TAKE A 'NAP'

**N. doesn't really strike me as the person to eat ham and cheese... also why did I have them go to the carnival games? I have been to the carnival once, and I was like 6, so I basically left my self to struggle with something that you would do there, besides the 'knock the pins down' game. **

**Also I forgot what I named Black half way in between, that's kind of embarrassing... and what's the difference between pitching and throwing, if there is one, because I seriously don't know. I realize I'm the one writing here, but some of these questions are truly mine.**

**Please be aware that this train is running out of steam! It's rolling to a crash and I'm sorry to say that I can't avoid it, the chapters just do not have enough context anymore, I don't want to end it like this so I will try to bring it to a respectable conclusion. Don't worry though, I'm drafting ideas and hopefully I'll come up with something with about the same flavor of this.**


End file.
